Just You
by rinrinclouds
Summary: ketika mata tak lagi berfungsi, hatilah yang akan melihat semua yang terjadi. /Bukankah Jinki masih senang dengan calon ibu tirinya/ YeWook Couple Mpreg, YAOI chap4 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Just You

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Length : **1/?

**Author : **Rinrinclouds, tweet ( carina_clouds), or add (Rieenn Charien)

**Cast : **YeWook (Yesung+Ryeowook)and other people

**Disclaimer : **hanya pinjam nama. Cast di atas punyaTuhan yang Maha Esa, SMEnt, diri mereka, keluarga dan semua orang, pengecualian: Yesung milik saya *digamparClouds. Tapi fanfic ini murni milik author :D

**Warning : **abal, TYPO, YAOI, alurnya agak aneh dan cepat, judul sama isi nggak nyambung

**Yesung POV**

"Hyung, aku ingin pergi ke Handel Gretel!" minta seorang _namja _yang duduk di sebelahku. "Tapi, kau kan harus istirahat! Aku tak ingin kau kelelahan!" ucapku sambil mengelus rambutnya. "Tapi ini keinginan anakmu Hyung!" rengeknya sambil menarik bajuku. "Baiklah, tapi kau di rumah saja. Aku saja yang pergi! Kau mau pesan apa?" kataku. "_Ani Hyung, _aku kesana bukan untuk makan, tapi aku ingin bertemu Jongjin" ucapnya yang membuatku terbelalak. "_MWO?Wae?" _tanyaku penasaran. "Aku ingin mencubit pipi chubby-nya Jongjin, _jebbal!" _ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes-nya. _"Kau bisa mencubit pipiku, pipiku dan pipi Jongjinkan sama-sama chubby" tawarku sambil mendekatkan pipiku ke arah Wookie. "_Andwae, _aku tak mau mencubibit pipimu Hyung. Aku bosan dengan pipimu!" ucapnya dengan nada mengambek. "Kalau Hyung tak mau mengantarku, aku akan pergi sendiri" kata Wookie sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. "_Ne, kajja _kita berangkat!" ucapku lalu menggandengan tangannya menuju ke mobil yang terparkir di parkiran apartemen kami.

Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongwoon tapi orang-orang sering memanggilku Yesung dan _namja_ yang sedang menaiki mobil bersamaku ini adalah 'istri'ku Kim Ryeowook. Kami memang sama-sama _namja, _tapi kami juga saling semua orang memandang kami jijik, tapi kami tak pernah memperdulikan mereka. Yang terpenting kami, keluarga dan teman-teman bahagia dan merestui hubungan kami. Kami memutuskan untuk menikah di Kanada 1 tahun lalu. Dan 4 bulan yang lalu adalah bulan yang sangat berharga bagi keluarga kecilku, betapa senangnya aku mendengar kalau Wookie hamil.

Aku tak menyangka kalau Wookie yang seorang _namja _bisa mengandung, aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir kalau Wookie memiliki rahim. Dan sekarang kehamilan Wookie sudah menginjak bulan ke-5. Dia memang banyak menyidam, dari yang biasa sampai yang ekstrem. Dia pernah menyuruhku untuk tidur di luar kamar sambil menggunakan helm, alasannya karena ia tak mau anaknya memiliki kepala yang besar sepertiku. Dia juga pernah menyuruhku menaiki lantai tertinggi di apartemen kami, lalu aku disuruh untuk melakukan _octopus_ _dance_ menggunakan kostum jerapah. Ia menyuruhku melakukan itu karena ia tak ingin melihat anaknya pendek seperti dirinya. Huft... memang inilah yang harus kulalui sebelum aku menimang seorang anak.

Akhirnya aku dan Wookie pun sampai di kafe milik keluargaku. Ia segera turun dan meninggalkan aku di dalam mobil. Setelah aku memarkirkan mobil, aku segera menyusul Wookie yang sudah terlebih dulu turun. Ia terlihat kebingungan menemukan Jongjin. "Chagy, kenapa hanya berdiri disini?" tanyaku sambil membelai perut Wookie yang membuncit. "Aku tak tahu dimana Jongjin!" ia sedang memelukku sekarang. "Kita ke halaman belakang saja sekarang *authorngawur*. Aku yakin dia sedang disana" ucap ku yang dijawab dengan anggukan. Akupun membantu Wookie berjalan menuju ke halaman belakang. Di halaman belakang terlihat Jongjin yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Wookie yang sudah melihat Jongjin segera meninggalkanku dan berlari kearah Jongjin

"Jongjin..." teriak Wookie. Seketika Jongjin menoleh ke arah Wookie.

"Wookie-ah! Jangan berlari!" teriak Jongjin lalu berlari ke arah Wookie. Aku juga berlari mengikuti Wookie, aku takut ia terpeleset dan mengakibatkan sesuatu dengan anakku.

"Wookie kau jangan lari-lari, kau mau terjadi apa-apa dengan anak kita!" ucapku sambil mengelus perutnya. "Jongjin... aku kangen padamu" ucapnya tanpa menjawab perkataanku. "_Nado bogoshipo, _kau mau apa kesini?" tanya Jongjin yang membuat Wookie merubah ekspresinya. "Huwa... Jongjin tak suka aku disini hiks... padahal aku hiks... hanya ingin mencubit hiks.. pipi Jongjin huwa" tangis membahana. "_MWO? _Kau hanya ingin mencubit pipiku?" tanya Jongjin dengan gaya cengo nya dan Wookie hanya menunduk.

Tiba-tiba Jongjin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Wookie. "Nah, cepat cubit pipiku!" suruh Jongjin. Wookie pun diam lalu mengelus pipi Jongjin, hatiku cemburu melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Jongjinpun mengajak Wookie duduk di tempat duduknya tadi. Wookie tetap bermain dengan pipi Jongjin. Jongjin juga mengarahkan pipinya ke perut Wookie. "Pipimu sungguh kenyal Jongjin! Aku berharap pipi anakku nanti seperti pipimu" ucap Wookie lalu mencium pipi Jongjin. "Cukup! Wookie jangan mencium orang lain sembarangan! Apalagi disini ada aku" ucapku lalu memisahkan Wookie dan Jongjin. "_Wae Hyung?" _tanyanya dengan wajah polos. "Aku cemburu Wookie!" ucapku. Dia hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup bibirku. "Hyung aku tak akan mencium seseorang tepat di bibirnya, itu hanya untukmu Hyung" ucapnya.

"Sudah Hyung jangan bermesraan disini, kau membuatku iri" ucap Jongjin tak terima. "Cepatlah menikah, mengasyikan loh!" ucapku dengan nada menggoda. "Sudah Hyung, aku mau makan!" ucap Wookie sambil berjalan menuju ke dalam cafe. "Kau disini saja, biar Jongjin yang mengambilkan!" kataku sambil memandang Jongjin. "Aku?" tanyanya yang kujawab dengan anggukan. "_Ne..ne... _ini semua semata-mata untuk Wookie-ah" jawabnya lalu berjalan ke dalam cafe.

"Hyung, _umma_ kemana?" tanya Wookie sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku

"_Umma _sedang di rumah, 30 menit lagi pasti sampai disini!"

"Hyung apa kau suka dengan kehamilanku?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan tanganku ke perutnya

"Pasti, aku sangat senang. Ini anugerah yang terindah di hidupku" kataku sambil mencium perut Wookie.

"Aku rasa akan menyayanginya lebih dari aku menyayangimu Hyung" kata Wookie

"_Andwae, _kau harus lebih menyayangiku" ucapku lalu memeluknya. "Se..sak Hyung, ka...kasihan baby-nya" ucapnya. Akupun melepaskan pelukanku.

"Hyung, Wookie-ah, _umma_ sudah datang. Ia meminta kalian makan didalam" teriak Jongjin.

Akupun membantu Wookie berdiri lalu menggandengnya masuk ke dalam cafe. "Umma" panggil Wookie lalu menghampiri ummaku

"Wookie chagy, bagaimana kabarmu dan cucu _umma_?" tanya umma sambil mengecup pipi Wookie. "Baik _umma_, sepertinya Yesung hyung sangat cemburu dengan Jongjin!" adu Wookie. "_Wae _Jongwoon_?_" tanya _umma_. "Dia cemburu karena Wookie-ah suka dengan pipiku _umma_" jelas Jongjin. Akupun men-_death glare dongsaeng_ku itu. "Kau terlalu berlebihan Jongwoon, itu juga keinginan anakmu!" nasihat _umma_. "_Ne umma, _kapan kita makan? Aku sudah lapar" tanyaku.

Kami semuapun akhirnya makan di cafe keluargaku. Aku juga belum sempat makan karena Wookie ingin aku menyuapinya. Akupun menyuapinya dengan sabar. Sedang aku menyuapi Wookie, ternyata Wookie sedang ayik bermain PSP milik Jongjin. Meskipun ia tak mahir bermain PSP, ternyata ia sangat menikmati permainannya sampai tak memperhatikan suapanku.

"Wookie, berhenti dulu mainnya. Kau tak maukan kalau anak kita maniak game seperti Kyuhyun?" tanyaku sambil berusaha mengambil PSP dari tangan Wookie. "Biarkan anak kita seperti Kyunie, dia pasti pintar matematika!" ucapnya. Setelah menjawab pertanyaanku, terdengar suara 'YOU LOSE' dari PSP Jongjin. "Argh... dasar PSP tak berguna" kata Wookie sambil melempar PSP Jongjin ke sofa. "Yak! Wookie-ah, kenapa kau harus membuang PSP-ku?" tanya Jongjin. "Salah sendiri, PSP mu itu tak pernah membuatku menang!" katanya sambil berjalan menuju ke arah _Umma_.

"_Umma_, bagaimana rasanya melahirkan?" tanya Wookie. "Terasa sakit, tapi setelah itu kau akan merasa senang karena kau telah mengeluarkan calon malaikat!" kata _Umma_ sambil mengelus surai rambut Wookie. "Apa umma suka dengan kehamilanku?" tanya Wookie lagi. "Tentu saja, ini yang kunantikan selama hidupku. Yaitu menimang cucu pertamaku" jawab _umma_ sambil mengulum senyum. "Aku tahu _umma_ pasti akan menyayanginya, anakku pantas mendapatkan nenek seperti _umma_" ucap Wookie sambil memeluk _umma_.

"Wookie, ini sudah sore. _Kajja _kita pulang. Kau juga belum mandi kan?" kataku sambil mendekatinya. "_Ne Hyung, _Jongjin _mianhe_ tadi sudah melempar PSP mu!" katanya sambil mencubit pipi Jongjin lagi. "Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu _umma_, kapan-kapan kami akan kesini lagi!" ucapku lalu membantu Wookie berjalan ke arah mobil kami. "Umma aku pulang dulu, jaga kesehatan umma dan appa!" kata Wookie yang dijawab dengan senyuman dari _umma_. "_Umma_ aku pulang, _annyeong_" ucapku lalu melajukan mobilku menuju ke apartemen kami.

**Yesung POV END**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Wookie, _kajja _turun! Kita sudah sampai!" kata Yesung sambil menepuk pelan pipi 'istri'nya. "Eungh.. aku masih ngantuk Hyung!" lenguhnya. "Kau mandilah dulu lalu makan baru tidur!" omel Yesung. "_Ne Hyung, _bantu aku keluar dari mobil" kata Wookie sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Yesungpun berjalan menuju ke arah Wookie lalu membantunya keluar dari mobilnya. Dengan, malasnya Wookiepun menuju ke apartemennya dengan bantuan Yesung. Dengan susah payah Wookie meniaki tangga ketika akan sampai di apartemennya. "Hyung, anak kita ternyata berat juga ya!" kata Ryeowook tetap memegang tangan Yesung, "itu karena kau selalu makanan yang bergizi, jadi dia gemuk"

Sesampainya di apartemen mereka, Ryeowook segera menuju ke kamarnya lalu pergi mandi. Sedangkan Yesung menuju ke kamarnya untuk menyiapkan pakaian untuk 'istri'nya. Lalu ia berlalu menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan makanan ringan untuk camilan Wookie. Dengan telatennya Yesung membuatkan susu untuk orang hamil dan es krim supaya membantu anaknya tumbuh pesat.

.

"Hyung, sedanga apa?" tanya Wookie yang tiba-tiba menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu dapur. "Ayo minum susunya dan makan es krim mu dulu" pinta Yesung.

"_Kajja _ke ruang TV!" ajak Yesung sambil membawa susu dan es krim. "Hyung aku ingin kau suapi!" pinta Ryeowook sambil mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya. Yesungpun mulai menyendokkan es krim untuk Ryeowook.

"Enak?" tanya Yesung. "Ne, ini enak sekali. _Gomawo _kau telah rela merawatku" kata Ryeowook sambil menyambut suapan dari suaminya.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku Wookie! Wookie bagaimana kalau kita menyewa pembantu untuk menemanimu saat aku bekerja?" usul Yesung. "Apa itu perlu Hyung?" tanya Wookie sambil mengelus perutnya. "_Ne, _kau tak akan bosan lagi saat ku tinggal bekerja! Kau juga tak kerepotan lagi untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan perutmu yang membuncit itu" kata Yesung sambil menunjuk perut Wookie. "Baiklah, carikan pembantu yang agak tua dan bisa mengerti aku!" pinta Ryeowook. "Kenapa yang tak muda saja? Kan tenaganya masih banyak!". "Aku tak mau Hyung... kalau kau masih memaksa aku akan mencari pembantu sendiri" kata Ryeowook sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya. "_Arraseo, _aku akan mencarikan pembantu seperti yang kau inginkan, sekarang minum susumu lalu kita tidur" kata Yesung sambil menyodorkan susu ke arah Wookie. Wookie pun segera meminum susu itu hingga habis, "Hyung aku kekamar dulu, hyung menyusul saja ya!" kata Ryeowook lalu pergi menuju ke kamarnya.

**Author POV END**

.

.

.

_Besoknya__**...**_

**Ryeowook POV**

Hari ini tepat usia kandunganku menginjak bulan ke-6. Semakin besar kurasa perutku, tak jarang aku keluar rumah menggunakan baju hamil wanita dan wig. Semua baju di lemariku sudah tak muat. Seperti sekarang ini, aku sedang berbelanja kebutuhan rumah tangga dengan Young Hee _ahjumma_ pembantu kami. Tapi aku tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai pembantu, tapi aku menganggapnya sebagai umma ketiga ku setelah ummaku dan umma Yesung Hyung. Ia sangat baik padaku, dia juga senang dengan kehamilanku. Ia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan _genderku_, ia selalu menemaniku saat Yesung Hyung pergi bekerja. Ia terkadang menginap untuk menemaniku, tapi ia akan pulang kalau suaminya memintanya untuk pulang. Dia juga menganggapku sebagai anaknya.

"Wookie, kau mau makan apa nanti malam?" tanya Young Hee _ahjumma. _"Aku ingin makan nasi goreng kimchi!" ucapku. "_MWO? _Apa itu keinginan anakmu?" tanya Young Hee _ahjumma _kaget. Ku anggukan kepalaku sebagai jawabannya. "Baiklah aku akan mencari Kimchi dulu! _Kajja!" _ajak Young Hee _ahjumma_. Aku dan Young Hee _ahjumma _pun berkeliling mencari Kimchi.

Ketika Young Hee _ahjumma _sedang memilih kimchi, seorang ibu-ibu mendatangiku dan berkata "Anakmu sungguh cantik!" kata _ahjumma_ kepada Young Hee _ahjumma _sambil mengelus pipiku. "_Gomawo ahjumma!" _kataku sambil tersenyum. "Aku doakan jika anakmu perempuan dia akan cantik sepertimu, tapi jika laki-laki ia akan seganteng _appa_nya" kata _Ahjumma_ itu lalu mencium pipiku. "_Gamsahamnida_" kataku, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu _annyeong" _ _ahjumma_ itupun segera berlalu menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya. Sedangkan aku, masih berdiri di samping Young Hee _ahjumma. _

"Orang-orang saja menganggapmu sebagai _yeojya_. Kau memang cantik Wookie" kata Young Hee _ahjumma_. "Aku memang cantik _'umma'_, tapi aku tetap saja _namja_" elakku. "Sudahlah, sekarag kita ke kasir. Aku sudah mendapatkan kimchi yang bagus untukmu" katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku menuju ke kasir.

.

"Aku pulang, Wookie! Kau ada dimana?" panggil seseorang yang kuyakini adalah Yesung Hyung. "_Ne, _aku ada di dapur!" jawabku sambil berteriak. Terdengar suara derap kaki yang mendekat ke arahku. "Wookie apa yang kau lakukan disini?". "Aku sedang membantu Young Hee _ahjumma _memasak!" ucapku. "Tapi disini banyak dengan barang-barang yang tajam!" katanya sambil menarikku menjauh dari kompor. "Tapi aku kasihan dengan '_umma'_, dia pasti lelah". "Aku tak mau tahu, biarkan Young Hee _ahjumma _yang memasak" kata Yesung Hyung dengan nada meninggi. "Iya Wookie kau sebaiknya menjauh dari dapur. Aku takut akan terjadi seseuatu dengan kandunganmu" jawab Young Hee _ahjumma. _"Kalian semua egois, aku hanya ingin memasak! Apa salahnya sih?" kataku lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar dan menangis disana.

**Ryeowook POV END**

**Author POV**

"Wookie buka pintunya!" pinta Yesung. "_Ani. _Aku marah padamu Hyung!" jawab Wookie dengan suara parau. "Bukakan pintunya akan ku jelaskan maksudku tak memperbolehkanmu memasak!" bujuk Yesung. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook. "Wookie buka pintunya, maafkan aku! Kau tak maukan bayi kita nanti merana sepertiku!" setelah Yesung berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka pun terbuka. Yesung segera masuk ke kamar, dan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Chagy aku bukannya melarangmu untuk memasak, tapi aku tak mau kelelahan dan yang lebih parah aku tak mau kandunganmu tergores oleh benda tajam yang ada di dapur" jelas Yesung sambil mengelus pundak Ryeowook

"Tapi Hyung, aku ingin membantu Young Hee _ahjumma" _balas Ryeowook

"Aku tahu, tapi cobalah menghindari alat-alat dapur yang tajam dan panas. Kau tak maukan terjadi apa-apa pada bayi kita?" tanya Yesung sambil mengelus perut Ryeowook.

"_Ne Hyung, _aku tak akan memasak untuk sementara ini. Aku akan lebih memperhatikan kesahatanku dan bayi kita" ucapnya lalu memeluk Yesung. "Hyung aku mau ke '_umma' _dulu, aku mau minta maaf padanya! Hyung mandilah" kata Ryeowook lalu berjalan menuju ke dapur.

.

"'_umma', mianhe!" _kata Ryeowook sambil memegang tangan Young Hee

"Tak apa Wookie, mungkin kau hanya emosi tadi!" jawab Young Hae sabar

"_Gomawo 'umma' _sudah mengerti aku" kata Ryeowook sambil memeluk tubuh '_umma'_ ketiganya

"Sudah duduklah sambil menunggu Yesung!" pinta Young Hee

Setelah menunggu 15 menit, akhirnya Yesungpun datang lalu duduk di samping Ryeowook. Setelah berdoa bersama, mereka pun menikmati makan malam yaitu nasi goreng permintaan Ryeowook dengan suasana hangat. Sesekali Ryeowook bermanja-manjaan dengan Yesung.

Acara makan merekapun selesai, mereka betiga pun pindah ke ruang TV untuk bersantai, sepertinya Ryeowook sangat ingin bermanja-manjaan dengan Yesung. Buktinya ia sekarang sedang meletakkan kepalanya di paha suaminya. Yesungpun mengelus surai Ryeowook yang halus, sedangkan Young Hee duduk berbeda kursi sambil melihat TV tapi ia juga sesekali melirik ke arah YeWook yang sedang bermesraan.

30 menit setelah menonton TV, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Yesung dibantu Young Hee memapah Ryeowook yang tidur duluan. Dan dengan perutnya yang membuncit itu, Yesung tak mungkin membawa Ryeowook dengan mengangkatnya ala bridal style.

"_Gomawo ahjumma". _"_Cheonmaneyo Yesung._ Selamat malam_"_

**Author POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryeowook POV **

"Aku ingin ke kantor Yesung Hyung. _'umma' _maukan nganterin Wookie kesana?" tanyaku ketika aku dan Young Hee _ahjumma _sedang bersantai di ruang TV. "Tapi kau akan kelelahan kalau kau ke kantor Yesung! Apalagi kandunganmu sudah berumur 7 bulan, itu sangat berbahaya untuk pergi kemana-mana" nasihat Young Hee _ahjumma. _"Tapi ini keinginan bayi ku _'umma'_!" kataku dengan mengeluarkan _puppy_ _eyes_ ku. "Keinginan bayimu atau keinginanmu?" tanya Young Hee _ahjumma _dengan nada menggoda. "Hehehe... '_umma'_ kenapa tahu kalau itu keinginanku?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum. "Umur kandungan yang sudah setua ini, sudah tak mungkin nyidam lagi. Memangnya _'umma' _tak pernah hamil!" ucapnya yang membuatku malu. "Jadi _'umma' _maukan nganterin Wookie kesana?". "_Ne, _sekarang gantilah baju lalu kita ke kantor Yesung!" setelah mendengar jawaban '_umma', _aku segera berjalan ke kamar lalu berganti pakaian

Setelah siap dengan baju hamil wanita dan wig, aku dan Young Hee _ahjumma _segera pergi ke lobi apartemen lalu mencari taxi untuk kami berdua. Alasan aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Yesung adalah karena aku ingin bertemu dengannya apalagi dengan kepalanya yang '_big'_ itu. Di tengah jalan aku melihat kedai kecil yang menjual _Samgyetang_. "Pak supir tolong berhenti di depan kedai itu!" pintaku. "_Gwenchana Wookie?" _tanya Young Hee _ahjumma. _"Maukah _'umma'_ membelikan _samgyetang _untuk Yesung Hyung?" tanyaku. "Oh kau berhenti hanya untuk membelikan Yesung _samgyetang_?" tanya Young Hee _ahjumma _yang kujawab dengan anggukan. "Baiklah, kau disini saja. Aku akan membelikan _samgyetang_nya" ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju kedai itu

Setelah menunggu akhirnya Young Hee _ahjumma_ datang dengan membawa dua porsi _samgyetang, _kami lalu meneruskan perjalanan menuju ke kantor Yesung Hyung. Aku tak sabar melihat wajah Yesung Hyung yang kaget ketika aku datang. Ketika aku sibuk dengan pikiranku soal Yesung Hyung, tiba-tiba Young Hee _ahjumma _menyenggol lenganku. Akupun menoleh ke arahnya. "Ayo kita keluar, kita sudah sampai!" kata Young Hee _ahjumma _sambil membuka pintu. Setelah aku membayar taxi, aku segera menuju ke lift untuk sampai ke ruangan Yesung Hyung yang berada di lantai 7.

Aku memang merasakan lelah disekitar kaki dan punggung. Namun ini semua untuk Yesung Hyung, jadi aku tak keberatan melakukan semua ini. Akhirnya aku sampai juga di lantai 7, aku sengaja tak meminta bantuan dari Young Hee _ahjumma. _Aku kasihan pada Young Hee _ahjumma _yang membawa banyak bawaan, mulai dari 2 porsi _samgyetang_ dan 1 tas berisi keperlaunku. Betapa lelahnya menjadi Young Hee _ahjumma._

"Yesung Hyung!" ucapku sambil membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Wo-wookie, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Yesung Hyung kaget saat melihatku di depan pintu ruang kerjanya

"Aku mau makan siang denganmu Hyung"

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa kesini? Kandunganmu itu sudah berumur 7 bulan. Kalau kau ke kantorku, itu sangat berbahaya! Kau tahukan nanti kau kelelahan dan itu bisa membuat kandunganmu lemah" celoteh Yesung Hyung sambil membawaku duduk di dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Tapi aku kesini dengan '_umma'_ kok!"

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kalau ada apa-apa kasihan Young Hee _ahjumma!_" kata Yesung Hyung sambil memandang Young Hee _ahjumma_ yang duduk di seberang kami

"Kalau sudah selesai, _kajja _kita makan! Aku sudah lapar" kata Young Hee _ahjumma _sambil menyiapkan _samgyetang_nya di atas meja kerja Yesung Hyung.

Setelah siap, kami berdoa lalu memakan _samgyetang _yang masih hangat. Aku sengaja membeli 2 porsi, 1 porsi untuk Young Hee _ahjumma_ dan 1 porsi untuk aku dan Yesung Hyung. Aku kesini hanya ingin menyuapinya saja kok. Terkadang aku terkekeh karena Yesung Hyung yang makannya seperti anak kecil. Segera kulap kuah sup yang ada di bibirnya dengan sapu tangan, namun ia malah menunjuk bibirku. Aku tahu yang dia maksud, aku harus mengelap kuah sup itu dengan lidahku. Kulihat Young Hee _ahjumma _juga sudah menutup mukanya untuk tak melihatku menjilat bibir Yesung Hyung.

Dengan segera aku menjilatnya. Namun ketika aku akan menjauh wajahku, Yesung Hyung sudah menahan tengkukku. Jadilah kami berciuman di kantor Yesung Hyung. Namun sebuah tangan menarikku untuk duduk lagi di sofa. Kulihat tangan Young Hee _ahjumma_lah yang menuntunku duduk ke sofa lagi. " _'Umma'_, aku sudah selesai. _Kajja_ kita pulang, aku ingin tidur" ucapku sambil melepas satu tangannya yang setia bertengger di depan wajahnya.

"Kalian sudah kissu-nya?" tanya Young Hee _ahjumma_. "Sudah _ahjumma, _pengen ya?" tanya Yesung Hyung dengan nada menggoda. "YA! Dasar pervert, _yeobo _ku sedang kerja. Kalian jangan membuatku ingin melakukannya" teriak Young Hee _ahjumma _yang membuatku tertawa. "Denganku saja _ahjumma_" kata Yesung Hyung sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Seketika tawaku berhenti, air wajahku berubah muram. Aku tak tahu kalau Yesung Hyung juga menyukai Young Hee _ahjumma_.

"Wookie kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung Hyung sambil memegang tanganku, namun segera ku tarik lagi tanganku. "Aku benci dirimu Hyung?" kataku sambil menutupi wajahku yang sudah menangis.

"_Wae? _Katakansalahku Wookie!" pinta Yesung Hyung. "Salahmu adalah hiks... setelah kau menciumku kau hiks... ingin mencium '_umma'_ juga. Aku kurang apa padamu Hyung?" tanyaku sambil terisak. Terlihat Yesung Hyung dan 'umma' memandangiku dengan tatapan keheranan. Lalu '_umma'_ pun menggenggam tanganku. "Wookie, kau tahukan kalau aku sudah mempunyai suami?" kujawab dengan anggukan. "Jadi kau tahukan bibir ini milik siapa?". "Milik Jun Gu _ahjussi_" jawabku. "Berarti aku tak akan mengambil bibir Yesung yang sama sekali tak seksi itu. Bibir Yesung itu hanya untukmu" kata '_umma'_. "_Ne _Wookie. Bibir ini hanya untukmu" jawab Yesung Hyung, "_Yakso?" _tanyaku. "_Yakso chagy,_ sekarang pulanglah dan beristirahatlah" perintah Yesung Hyung.

Setelah membersihkan sisa _samgyetang_, aku dan 'umma' pun keluar dari kantor Yesung Hyung lalu pergi menuju lobi dan menanti sebuah taxi. Di lobi, semua orang memandangi ku dengan berbagai tatapan. Ada yang menatapku dengan sumringah seakan berkata _'yeojya itu sungguh cantik saat hamil'_. Namun ada juga yang menatapku tajam seolah berkata _'pasti yeojya itu meminta pertanggung jawaban petinggi di perusahaan kita'_. Namun semua itu hanya kutanggapi dengan senyuman mautku. Setelah menunggu, akhirnya taxi pun datang. Akupun masuk ke dalam taxi itu dengan di bantu 'umma', lalu beranjak menuju ke rumahku kembali.

**Ryeowook POV END**

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Di umur kehamilan Ryeowook yang ke 8. Yesung melarang Ryeowook melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya memperbolehkan Ryeowook di dalam rumah, jika akan keluar rumah ia harus dengan Young Hee dan meminta ijin padanya. Ia bersikap se-_protective _mungkin untuk menjaga kandungan Ryeowook. Ia juga pulang kerja lebih awal dari biasa. Ia dengan setia menjaga dan merawat Ryeowook saat di rumah. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan sibuk bekerja.

"Wookie, _kajja _kita ke dokter! Ini sudah waktunya kontrol kehamilanmu!" teriak Yesung dari ruang tengah. "_Ne Hyung, _tunggu sebentar!" kata Ryeowook yang keluar kamar sambil membenarkan wignya itu. "Kau tak perlu memakai wig itu _chagy!_" kata Yesung. "_Aniyo, _kau akan malu kalau semua orang tahu jika istrimu seorang _namja_". "Aku tak akan malu _chagy. _Dokter Choi kan _hoobae _ku di sekolah dulu, jadi kenapa malu?" kata Yesung yang sedang menghampiri Ryeowook yang diam di pintu kamar.

"Sudah ya, _kajja _kita ke lobi lalu pergi ke rumah sakit!" ajak Yesung. " '_umma'_ _kajja _kita ke rumah sakit!" teriak Ryeowook. "_Ne Wookie, _aku sedang berjalan sekarang!" kata Young Hee yang baru saja datang dari arah kamarnya. Setelah siap, semua orang yang ada di apartemen YeWook couple keluar. Ryeowook yang sulit berjalanpun dipapah oleh Young Hee. Setelah mengunci apartemennya, Yesung membantu memapah Ryeowook menuju ke lobi untuk mengambil mobilnya.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan berhenti di Rumah Sakit Everlasting. Young Heememapah Ryeowook yang sedang hamil keluar dari mobil, Yesungyang selesai mengunci mobilnya itupun membantu YoungHee memapah Ryeowook. Setelah itu mereka segera berjalan menuju ke tempat prakter Dokter. Choi, dia adalah dokter spesialis kandungan di rumah sakit terkenal ini.

"_Annyeong!" _sapa Yesung.

"_Annyeong, _ah kau Yesung Hyung. Duduklah!" kata Dokter Choi sambil mempersilahkan mereka bertiga duduk

"Wookie-ah, kau terlihat cantik sekali" puji Siwon yang membuat Ryeowook menunduk malu.

"Sudah Siwon kau membuat Wookie malu. Hari ini jadwal Wookie kontrol padamu! Jadi cepat periksa Wookie!" kata Yesung yang terkesan memerintah.

"_Arraseo, _Wookie-ah sekarang tidurlah di kasur!" kata Siwon sambil menunjuk sebuah kasur

Young Hee dan Yesung pun kembali memapah Ryeowook menuju ke kasur yang di maksud Siwon. Setelah membuka pakaian Ryeowook pada bagian perutnya, Siwon pun menempelkan sebuah alat yang memunculkan sebuag gambar di monitor.

"Bayimu sudah dalam posisi yang normal, ini kepalanya, lalu ini badannya, ini kakinya, sedangkan yang memanjang ini adalah tali pusarnya. Dan kau lihat, di kandungan saja pipinya terlihat _chubby _seperti Yesung Hyung!" jelas Siwon.

"Pipinya itu bukan seperti Yesung Hyung, tapi seperti Jongjin" jawab Ryeowook yang di tanggapi kekehan dari Siwon. Siwon pun merapikan pakaian Ryeowook kembali. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari perut 'istri'ku. Hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhnya!" kata Yesung sambil menepis tangan Siwon. "_Ne Hyung, _kenapa kau se-_posesive _ini?" tanya Siwon.

Setelah membenarkan baju 'istri'nya, Yesungpun membantu Ryeowook berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk.

"Jadi Wookie-ah, kau sudah memastikan melahirkan lewat media apa?" tanya Siwon

"_Ne, _aku pikir aku akan tetap melahirkan secara normal!" jawab Ryeowook tegas.

"Tapi, itu tak baik untukmu Wookie-ah. Sistem reproduksimu itu tidak sama dengan _yeojya. _Lebih baik kau melahirkan lewat operasi saja. Itu lebih menjanjikan"

"Tapi aku ingin merasakan melahirkan secara langsung. Aku ingin berkorban demi anakku!" kata Ryeowook yang hampir terisak

"Berkorban bisa dilakukan kapan saja Wookie-ah. Kau maukan bayimu dan kau hidup bersama secara normal?"

"_Ne Wookie, _berkorban bisa dilakukan saat dia dewasa. Yang terpenting kau dan bayi selamat saat persalinan nanti!" bujuk Yesung.

"_Aniyo Hyung, _aku tetap akan melahirkan secara normal. Meskipun aku akan kehilangan nyawaku, aku tetap akan melahirkan secara normal. Karena aku tahu, aku akan melahirkan sebuah malaikat ke dunia yang suram ini" kata Ryeowook sambil berdiri. "Kau mau kemana Wookie?" tanya Yesung. "Aku akan pulang dengan '_umma'_. _Kajja 'umma'" _kata Ryeowook sambil memandang ke arah Young Hee. Young Hee pun segera berdiri lalu membantu Ryeowook keluar dari ruang prakter Dokter Choi.

Setelah Ryeowook keluar, Yesung dan Siwonpun berbicara 4 mata. "Hyung bujuklah Wookie-ah untuk menjalani operasi saja. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya" kata Siwon khawatir.

"Maksudmu?"

"Terakhir pasienku ber-_gender namja_ meninggal saat ia melahirkan secara normal. Dan aku takut itu akan terjadi pada Wookie-ah. Kibummie saja tak ku bolehkan melahirkan secara normal!"

"_Andwae! _Aku tak mau Wookie jadi seperti itu. Baiklah aku akan mencoba membujuknya, _gomawo _kau telah memberitahuku Siwon!" ucap Yesung sambil berdiri.

"_Cheonmaneyo Hyung, _jagalah Wookie-ah" kata Siwon yang dijawab anggukan. Setelah itu Yesungpun melangkah keluar dari ruang praktek Siwon. Lalu ia pun berlalu menuju ke apartemennya untuk menyusul 'istri'nya.

.

.

"Wookie, kenapa kau baru datang sudah menangis?" tanya umma Ryeowook dengan sabar. "Umma, aku ingin melahirkan secara normal seperti ibu yang lainnya" kata Ryeowook. "Siapa yang melarangmu?" tanya Umma Ryeowook sambil mengusap perut buncit Ryeowook. "Dokter Choi, dia bilang kalau itu memliki resiko tinggi untuk _namja_" kata Ryeowook lemas. "Tapi itu benar juga, mengingat organ tubuhmu tak seperti seorang _yeojya_". "Tapi aku ingin melahirkan seperti umma" kukuh Ryeowook. "Dengarkan umma, kau harus berjuang demi _aegyamu. _Berjuang itu tak hanya saat melahirkan, tapi saat membesarkan dan membimbingnya di masa depan" nasihat _umma_ Ryeowook. "Aku akan memikirkannya lagi _umma_"

"Wookie, ada telepon dari Yesung" ucap Youg Hee sambil membawa ponsel Ryeowook. "Biarkan saja _'umma'_, aku sedang malas mendengarkanomongannya" kata Ryeowook lalu mempoutkan bibirnya. Young Hee lalu mengirimkan kepada Yesung tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook.

'_Yesung, Wookie sekarang ada di rumah orang tuanya. Kemarilah dan bujuk dia untuk pulang. Young Hee'_

Setelah mengirimkan pesan itu, Young Hee pun memasukkan handphone Ryeowook ke tas yang dia bawa. Ia berharap Yesung segera datng ke rumah Ryeowook dan membujuknya untuk pulang.

.

Setelah mendengar kabar dari Young Hee, Yesungpun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju ke rumah mertuanya. Dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, Yesungpun melewati jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Yesung sangat gembira ketika Young Hee memberi kabar bahwa Ryeowook pulang ke rumah mertuanya. Ia memang harus egois kali ini, ia menginginkan kedua belahan jiwanya itu hidup dengan selamat. Ia akan berusaha membujuk Ryeowook agar mau melahirkan dengan cara di operasi. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko yang besar dalam hal ini.

Mobil Yesungpun memasuki halaman sebuah rumah yang tak begitu besar namun asri. Tanpa banyak pikir Yesung pun turun dari mobil lalu mendobrak pintu rumah Ryeowook.

_BBRRAAKK_

"Wookie.." panggil Yesung ketiaka melihat Ryeowook yang sedang berada di dekapan ummanya. "H-hyung? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Ryeowook takut. "Wookie, _kajja _kita pulang! Kau jangan seperti ini, kita omongkan ini baik-baik!" ajak Yesung. "

"_Aniyo Hyung. _Kau pasti akan menyuruhku melahirkan secara di operasikan? Aku tak mau Hyung, aku tak akan mau!" kata Ryeowook dengan nada dingin

"_Aniyo. _Aku tak akan mempermasalahkan itu lagi. _Kajja _kita pulang, kau tak inginkan kalau _umma _melihat pertengkaran kita" jelas Yesung, Ryeowookpun seketika memandangi wajah _umma _nya. Karena ia tak ingin membebani _umma_nya, Ryeowookpun lalu berdiri dan memeluk _umma_nya. "_Umma_ maafkan Wookie, Wookie tak bermaksud untuk membebani _umma_" kata Wookie lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kalau begitu Wookie pulang dulu, _mianhe _ membuat _umma _sedih" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. "_Kajja_ Hyung kita pulang!" ucap Ryeowook dingin. "_Annyeong umma" _pamit Ryeowook riang lalu menggandeng Young Hee menuju ke mobil Yesung dan meninggalkan Yesung. "Baiklah _umma, _aku pulang dulu. _Mianhe _merepotkan!" pamit Yesung. "_Gwenchana, _Yesung tolong kau jaga Wookie. Buat dia memilih yang terbaik untuknya" nasihat Umma Ryeowook yang di jawab angggukan dari Yesung.

Yesungpun akhirnya menyusul Ryeowook yang ke mobilnya terlebih dahulu. "Kau sudah siap?" tanya Yesung seraya menyalakan mobilnya. Ryeowook pun tak menjawab Yesung, ia menatap ke ibunya yang ada di luar mobil. Yesungpun tersenyum lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke apartemennya.

"Wookie kau mau minum?" tanya Young Hee. "Kenapa _'umma' _memberi kabar ke Yesung Hyung kalau aku di rumah _umma?" _tanya Ryeowook dengan nada dingin. "Aku ingin ia membujukmu pulang Wookie, kau tak mungkinkan kalau terus di _umma_mu. Ingat kau sudah berumah tangga, jadi kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri!" jelas Young Hee. "Tapi aku masih marah dengan Yesung Hyung!" kata Ryeowook kesal. "Kau marah padaku karena aku menyuruhmu melahirkan secara _caesar?" _tanya Yesung. "Menurutmu?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung

Yesungpun menghela nafas panjang, ia bingung dengan pikiran 'istri'nya yang kelewat egois. Iapun lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju ke apartemennya.

.

.

_Cklek_

Yesung membuka pintu apartemennya, lalu membantu Ryeowook masuk ke dalam. Ryeowook pun melepas tangan Yesung yang merasa di pundaknya lalu menuju ke kamarnya dengan susah payah. Yesung tersenyum miris lalu menuju ke kamarnya. "Yesung, sepertinya aku akan pulang ke rumah. Keluargaku memintaku untuk pulang ke rumah, sampaikan salamku pada Wookie. Aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku" kata Young Hee sebelum Yesung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "_Ne ahjumma, gomawo _telah membantuku. _Mianhe _atas sikap Wookie" kata Yesung sambil membungkuk. "_Gwenchana, _aku letakkan tasnya disini ya! _Annyeong" _pamit Young Hee lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Yesungpun lalu masuk ke kamarnya. "Wookie" panggil Yesung saat melihat 'istri'nya sedang mengancingkan piamanya. "Wookie, kau jangan marah lagi. Kasian _baby_-nya kalau tahu _umma_nya sedang ngambek" bujuk Yesung. Ryeowook tetap diam, ia pun lalu berjalan menuju ke ranjang lalu tidur tanpa mengahadap ke arah Yesung. Yesung lalu ikut tidur di samping Ryeowook, tangannya memeluk perut Ryeowook. "Wookie aku tahu kau belum tidur! Bicarakan semua yang mengganjal di hatimu!" tutur Yesung sambil mengelus perut istrinya.

Perlahan Ryewook menghadap ke arah Yesung, terlihat jejak air mata di pipi mulusnya. Yesungpun mengelus pipi istrinya. "H-hyung, aku ingin berkorban demi _aegya _kita. Aku tak yakin akan hidup setelah melahirkan. Jadi biarkan aku berkorban sekali saja!" ucap Ryeowook yang membuat mata sipit Yesung melotot.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau akan hidup selamanya bersamaku. Kita akan membesarkan _aegya _bersama. Kita akan bersama-sama memantau _aegya _kita. Aku tak akan mampu mengerjakannya sendiri!" jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

Ryeowook terlihat diam memikirkan perkataan Yesung, ia harus membesarkan dan mendidiknya juga. Setelah ia berpikir iapun menatap Yesung dengan tatapan sendu, "Baiklah Hyung, aku akan melahirkan melalui operasi saja!" jawab Ryeowook lalu tersenyum tipis. "_Jinjja? _Kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Yesung yang dijawab anggukan. Yesung lalu memeluk tubuh Ryeowook, walau terhalang oleh perut buncitnya. "Oh ya, Young Hee _ahjumma _pulang ke rumahnya. Ia juga meminta maaf padamu!" kata Yesung. "Ah, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf pada _'umma'. Pabboya" _kata Ryeowook sambil memukul pelan kepalanya. "Sudah Wookie, kau tak boleh memukul kepalamu sendiri" kata Yesung sambil menghentikan pukulan Ryeowook.

"Sudah Hyung, aku ingin tidur!" kata Ryeowook sambil menjauhkan tangan Yesung. "Baiklah, tidurlah aku akan menunggumu sampai tertidur!" ucap Yesung sambil membelai rambut Ryeowook. Ryeowook lalu membenarkan posisinya agar lebih dekat dengan Yesung. "Selamat malam _chagya, _tidurlah!" kata Yesung lalu mengecup sebentar bibir Ryeowook. Lama kelamaan pun Ryeowook tertidur dengan pulas, Yesung yang melihat wajah polos 'istri'nya tersenyum. Iapun lalu menyusul 'istri'nya ke alam mimipinya.

**Author POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryeowook POV**

"Wookie, mana dasiku? _Ahjumma _tolong ambilkan sepatuku di rak yang warna coklat! Ah _anni, _yang warna hitam coklat saja!" teriak Yesung Hyung di pagi hari. "Ini dasinya Hyung, sepatu Hyung sudah disiapkan _'umma' _di ruang tengah" kataku sambil memberikan dasi pada suamiku tercinta. Maklumlah Yesung Hyung secerewet ini, hari ini ia akan memberikan pidato atas keberhasilannya menjadi direktur muda di perusahaan tempat dia bekerja. Jadi ia ingin terlihat sempurna saat di atas panggung nanti.

"Wookie, _mianhe _merepotkanmu! Kau duduk saja, bairkan _ahjumma _yang membantuku!" pinta Yesung Hyung. Akupun berjalan menuju ke Yesung Hyung lalu membetulkan dasinya. "Hyung, aku itu istrimu. Jadi wajar kalau aku ingin membantumu!" kataku sambil memainkan dadanya. "Iya, tapi kandunganmu itu sudah 9 bulan. Kau akan kesusahan berjalan. Wookie jangan menggodaku sekarang! Aku sungguh ingin memakanmu sekarang" jawab Yesung Hyung sambil menyeringai. "Makanlah aku sekarang Hyung!" kataku menggoda. Tanpa menunggu lama, Yesung Hyung pun menciumku kasar, sedangkan aku hanya mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya. Ia menyusupkan lidahnya ke rongga mulutku, mengabsen setiap gigiku. Tangan Yesung Hyung pun menekan tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciumannya, sedangkan tanganku sudah turun memegang dadanya. Kamipun menikmati ciuman panas ini.

_Bbrruuk.._

"Kalian jangan bermesraan di pagi hari dan lihat bajumu kusut terkena tangan Wookie! Oh tuhan!" teriak _'umma' _ketika melihat kami sedang beradegan kissu. Akupun mendorong Yesung Hyung agar menjauh, aku segera mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Sedangkan Yesung Hyung merapikan pakaiannya. "_Ahjumma _mengganggu saja!" kata Yesung Hyung pura-pura kesal.

_PLETAK_

"_Apo ahjumma" _ringis Yesung Hyung yang terkena tabokan keras di bahunya. "Kau jangan sekali-kali meracuni _aegya_mu dengan pikiran _pervertmu _itu" kata _'umma'. _"_Chagya, _nanti datanglah. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau datang!" kata Yesung Hyung lalu berlalu menuju ke ruang tengah. "_'umma' _aku akan pergi ke acara Yesung Hyung!" kataku sambil mengambil baju di lemari. "Apa kau kuat? Kehamilanmu sudah 9 bulan, kau seharusnya hanya boleh di rumah saja" jawab _'umma'. _"Aku tak apa _'umma'_, aku ingin melihat suamiku berpidato di panggung!" jawabku. "Baiklah, sekarang mandilah dan kita akan sarapan lalu berangkat kesana!"

Akupun mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku.

**Ryeowook POV END**

**Author POV**

Young Hee pun lalu berjalan keluar kamar lalu duduk di samping Yesung yang sedang makan di ruang makan. "Jam berapa kau akan berangkat?" tanya Young Hee. "Sebentar lagi, mungkin jam... kya... aku terlambat. _Ahjumma _aku berangkat dulu ne! Nanti _ahjumma _dan Wookie langsung menyusul aku saja di gedung. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, _annyeong!" _kata Yesung lalu menghilang di balik pintu apartemennya. "Dasar anak yang ceroboh!" umpat Young Hee.

Young Hee pun lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk Ryeowook yang sedang mandi. Dia merasa sangat beruntung menjadi Ryeowook yang mempunyai suami yang sangat menyayanginya meskipun terkesan _babbo_. Ia juga tak merasa jijik akan kehamilan Ryeowook, ia malah berpikiran kalau Ryeowook adalah laki-laki yang sangat istimewa.

"Dimana Yesung Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang telah siap dengan menggunakan baju perempuan beserta wignya. "Dia sudah pergi duluan, dia sudah terlambat!" jawab Young Hee yang diikuti dengan perubahan di wajah Ryeowook. "Kalau begitu _kajja _kita pergi kesana!" kata Ryeowook sambil menuju ke arah pintu. "Kau tak sarapan?". "_Anni 'umma'. Kajja!" _

Ryeowook dan Young Hee pun lalu pergi menuju ke acara Yesung menggunakan taxi yang sudah di pesan sebelumnya.

.

Ketika sampai di gedung, ia pum masuk ke dalam lalu mencari dimana _umma _Yesung berada. Setelah mengedarkan pandangannya, ia pun melihat mertuanya itu duduk di tengah. Ia segera menggandeng tangan Young Hee untuk menuju ke meja mertuanya. "_Annyeong umma" _kata Ryeowok sambil membungkuk kecil. "Wookie, kau datang? Kau tak apa?" tanya _umma _Yesung ketika melihat Ryeowook. "_Ne umma _aku tak apa! Apakah Yesung Hyung sudah pidato?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mendudukkan dirinya di dekat _umma _Yesung, sedangkan Young Hee duduk di sebelah Jongjin "Yesung belum berpidato, mungkin 5 menit lagi! Apa kau yakin tak akan kelelahan?" tanya _umma_ Yesung. "_Anni, _bayiku ingin melihat ayahnya berpidato atas keberhasilannya" jelas Ryeowook sambil menggenggam tangan _umma _Yesung. "Kau harus berjuang demi _aegya_mu! Ingatlah setelah kau melahirkan, kau tetap harus berjuang membesarkannya bersama Yesung!" petuah dari _eomma _Yesung. "_Ne umma, _aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk keluarga kecilku!"

"_Hadirin sekalian, saatnya kita mendengar pidato keberhasilan dari direktur muda kita. Kita panggil Kim Jongwoon!"_ kata sang mc yang disambut tepuk tangan dari para hadirin yang datang.

Terlihat seorang _namja _yang berjalan menuju ke atas panggung dengan gagahnya, bersamaan dengan itu senyum dari Ryeowook pun merekah melihat sang _namja_. "Lihatlah Yesung! Dia sangat tampan bukan?" tanya _eomma _Yesung kepada Ryeowook yang setia melihat sang suami di atas panggung. "Dia memang cocok menjadi suamiku sekaligus _appa _dari anakku" jawab Ryeowook sambil menatap Yesung kagum.

Yesung berpidato dengan suara baritone-nya, ia pun mengedarkan pandangan ke semua penjuru gedung. Ketika melihat 'istri'nya duduk di samping _umma _nya, ia tersenyum lalu melanjutkan pidatonya. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya mampu sedikit melambaikan tangannya. Ia sangat senang Yesung menyadari kedatangannya.

**Author POV END**

**Ryeowook POV**

Aku melihat suamiku sedang berpidato di atas panggung itu membuatku bangga dan senang. Betapa gagahnya ia di sana, dia sangat tampan dengan setelan baju berwarna biru tua sedangkan jasnya berwarna hitam dengan dasi yang kupilihkan ia sungguh terlihat tampan. Aku bersyukur memilikimu sebagai pedampingku!

"Eungh..." erangku ketika merasa perutku sakit. Apa ini hari untuk aku melahirkan? Tapi Yesung Hyung belum selesai pidatonya! Apa aku harus meninggalkan acara ini? _Ani, _aku tak mau membuat Yesung Hyung kecewa, jadi aku akan menunggu sampai Yesung Hyung selesai dengan pidatonya.

Keringatkupun mulai bercucuran, semua make up ku telah berpindah pada tissu yang ku bawa. Sungguh aku ingin acara ini cepat selesai, aku tak kuat jika harus menunggu ini lebih lama. Bahkan umma tak menyadari keadaanku sekarang. Oh tuhan tolong beri waktu agar aku bisa melihat suamiku selesai berpidato!

"Demikian yang dapat saya sampaikan, sekali lagi saya berterima kasih pada semua orang yang telah mendukung saya, keluarga saya, 'istri' saya, dan calon _aegya_. Terimakasih dan _annyeongí"_ kata Yesung Hyung mengakhiri pidatonya yang membuatku sedikit _blushing_. Iapun lalu menhilang dihadapan kami, semua pengunjungpun bertepuk tangan atas pidatonya.

"Eungh... _u..umma bo..bo..lehkah kita hah ke... rumah sa ah..." _kataku sambil menahan rasa sakitku!

"Kau akan melahirkan Wookie?" tanya _umma _panik. Aku pun hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Tuhan aku sudah tak kuat!

"Jongjin panggil ambulan sekarang! Siapapun tolong anakku, anakku akan melahirkan!" teriak _umma _kepada pengunjung. Terlihat beberapa _namja _menggotongku ke sebuah mobil, tapi aku yakin ini bukan mobil ambulan.

"Tenanglah chagy, kau pasti akan selamat! Berjuanglah demi _aegyamu_. Tuan bisakah kau lebih cepat!" pinta _umma s_ambil mengusap peluhku yang terus keluar. Aku tetap bertahan meskipun rasa sakit ini begitu menyiksa. Aku juga tak apa kalau harus melahirkan tanpa Yesung Hyung.

Aku merasa aku tak akan hidup setelah melahirkan anak ini. Lalu bagaimana aku berkorban demi anakku? Apa aku harus merubah kepiutusanku untuk melahirkan secara operasi menjadi secara langsung?

.

"Tolong angkat badan anakku!" kata umma ketika sampai di rumah sakit. Seketika tubuhku pun digotong ke sebuah kasur dorong (?). para susterpun mendorong kasur dorong ke sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Salah satu susterpun menyalakan lampu ruangan itu, terlihat banyak sekali alat bedah disana. "Maaf, tolong tunggu di luar!" kata salah satu suster kepada umma. Akupun telah berganti baju khusus untuk melahirkan. Seorang dokter berbadan gagah lalu masuk ke ruanganku, aku tahu ia pasti Siwon.

"Wookie-ah, kalau begitu _kajja _kita mulai operasinya!" kata Siwon

"Hyung, to...long ka...li ini turuti hah... kemauanku. Hah...hah... aku ingin eung... me...melahirkan normal" kataku sambil mengatur nafasku. "_Mwo?" _katanya tak percaya. Akupun memukuli perutku meskipun hanya acting. Aku ingin meminta belas kasihannya. "Stop Wookie, kau akan melukai bayimu" kata Siwon Hyung sambil menhentikan aksiku. "Ka...lau begitu ah.. biarkan a...ku mela hah... hirkan secara nor ah.. mal" kataku. Siwon Hyungpun hanya melihat ke arahhku tanpa melakukan apapun. "_Kajja, _aku tak kuat!" teriakku semakin menjadi. Diapun akhirnya mengangkangkan kakiku dan mulai menyuruhku mendorong bayiku keluar.

**Ryeowook POV END**

**Yesung POV**

Huh, akhirnya selesai juga. "..._Siapapun tolong anakku, anakku akan melahirkan!_" teriak salah satu pengunjung. Kenapa perasaanku tak enak? Itu seperti suara umma, apa jangan-jangan Wookie akan melahirkan?. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku untuk emngintip apa yang terjadi, namun seorang staff melarangku untuk kemana-mana. "Yesung-ssi jangan pergi kemana-mana. Sebentar lagi kau akan menerima penghargaan" kata staff itu. "Siapa yang akan melahirkan?" tanyaku.

"_maaf acara kita sempat terhambat. Sekarang waktunya kita menyerahkan penghargaan kepada direktur muda kita. Kim Jongwoon" _panggil sang mc. Staff itupun mendorongku untuk menuju ke atas panggung. Dengan sedikit perasaan takut, akupun naik ke atas panggung. Ketika aku melihat ke arah meja Wookie, semua keluargaku tak terlihat disana. Berarti orang yang melahirkan itu benar Wookie. Sedikit disenggol sang mc, akupun segera menerima penghargaan itu lalu pergi menuju ke balik panggung.

Aku segera berlari menuju ke parkiran tanpa memperdulikan panggilan beberapa staff. Aku segera meng-gas mobilku menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Siwon bekerja. Aku sedikit kalap dalam menyetir sehingga hampir saja aku menabrak pembatas jalan. Tapi ternyata Tuhan masih mencintaiku.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, aku segera mengunci mobilku lalu berjalan menuju tempat operasi. Aku tahu ia ada di tempat operasi karena ia kan akan melahirkan secara operasi. Terlihat _umma,appa, _Jongjin, dan Young Hee _ahjumma_. "Hah...hah...hah... dimana Wookie? Apa sudah ada kabar? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Jawab aku!" kataku kalap sambil memukul tembok yang ada disampingku. "Tenangkan dirimu Jongwoon! Wookie sedang ada di dalam. Kau berdoa saja supaya anak dan _aegya_mu sehat" kata _appa _sambil mengelus punggungku. Akupun diam sejenak sambil mengatur nafas dan pikiranku.

"Apa _umma _sudah menelpon _umma _Wookie?" tanyaku. "_Ne, _aku sudah menelponnya. Mungkin dia sebentar lagi akan kesini" jawab _umma _yang terdengar khawatir.

"_A... sakit!" _teriak Wookie dari dalam. Seketika aku ingin masuk kedalam ruang itu, namun sebuah lengan menahan tanganku. Tangan itu adalah milik _appa _Wookie "Tenanglah Yesung, kita tunggu sampai keadaannya membaik" kata _appa _Wookie sambil membawa ku duduk di sampingnya.

**Yesung POV**

**Author POV**

"Hyung ketika aku bilang dorong, doronglah lebih kencang. _Arraseo?"_ tanya Siwon yang ditanggapi Ryeowook dengan anggukan. "1,2,3 dorong" kata Siwon. Ryeowookpun lalu mendorong sekuat tenaga agar _aegya _nya keluar. Namun ketika ia memaksa bayinya untuk keluar, tiba-tiba ia merasa pandangannya memudar. Lalu penglihatannya pun menjadi gelap seketika. Iapun juga tak sadarkan diri.

"Oek...Oek..Oek..." lantunan nada dari bayi Ryeowookpun membuat semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu lega. Terlebih Yesungpun segera mendobrak pintu operasi untuk melihat keadaan Ryeowook dan _aegya_nya.

"Wookie!" teriaknya, namun Ryeowook sama sekali tak bergerak mendengar teriakan Yesung. Ia hanya diam sambil menutup matanya. "Siwon ada apa dengannya?" tanya Yesung yang panik melihat keadaan Ryeowook. "_Molla Hyung, _aku belum mengecek keadaannya. Lebih baik Hyung keluar dulu aku akan memeriksanya!" pinta Siwon. Yesung pun lalu berjalan gontai menuju ke ruang bayi untuk melihat anak yang sangat dinantinya, tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dari keluarganya dan keluarga Ryeowook.

"Selamat datang di dunia ini, apa kau senang ada di dunia? Pasti kau senang, apalagi kalau kau sudah melihat siapa yang telah melahirkanmu. Meskipun dia _namja _kau tetap harus menyayangi, menghormatinya! Kau tak boleh melawannya, _arra?" _kata Yesung sambil membelai pipi _aegya_nya yang ada di box bayi. "Dan pipimu benar-benar gembul seperti Jongjin. Sekarang kita berdoa untuk _umma_mu, dia sedang berjuang hidup untuk tetap merawatmu!" kata Yesung.

"Hyung!" panggil seseorang yang membuat Yesung menjauhkan dirinya dari _aegya_nya. "Ada apa Jongjin-ah?" tanya Yesung. "Dokter Choi ingin bicara padamu!" kata Jongjin dengan raut sedih. "Ada apa?" tanya Yesung bingung. "_Molla. _Sudahlah Hyung, pergilah ke kamar Wookie sekarang. Ia sudah dipindahkan di paviliun ELF no. 13. Aku harus kembali ke cafe karena disana hanya ada beberapa pelayan saja. _Mainhe!" _kata Jongjin penuh sesal. "Baiklah, _gomawo _telah datang kemari" kata Yesung. Jongjin pun akhirnya meninggalkan Rumah sakit Everlasting.

Dengan langkah serampangan, ia pun menuju ke paviliun ELF tempat Ryeowook di rawat. ia juga sempat meminta maaf pada orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. Ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Siwon.

_BBRAAKK..._

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Siwon?" tanya Siwon yang sedang berbincang dengan keluarga besarnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook terlihat belum sadar namun matanya di tutup dengan perban. "Tenanglah Jongwoon!" kata _umma-_nya yang matanya sembab seperti habis menangis. "Hyung kita keluar saja! Kita bicarakan ini diluar" ajak Siwon lalu berjalan menuju keluar kamar inap Ryeowook. "Hyung, kau tak lupa kan kalau kau harus membuat Wookie mmeilih yang terbaik?" tanya Siwon. "Sudahlah apa yang ingin kau katakan? Jangan berbelit seperti ini!" tanya Yesung jengkel.

"Hah... kau tahukan kalau Ryeowook melahirkan bayinya secara normal? karena itu mengalami kebutaan!" kata Siwon sedikit lirih. "MWO?" teiak Yesung kaget.

**TBC/END**

Selesai, mau dilanjutin apa selesai? Kalau mau dilanjutin ya aku lanjutin kalau nggak ya ga pa-pa!

Oh ya author minta maaf kalau nggak bisa ngelanjutin ff yang "Mianhe Hyung"

Minta Reviewnya dong, bolehkan? :D terakhir gomawo udah baca fanfic ini :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Just You

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Length : **2/?

**Author : **Rinrinclouds

**Cast : **YeWook (Yesung+Ryeowook)and other people

**Disclaimer : **hanya pinjam nama. Cast di atas punya Tuhan yang Maha Esa, SMEnt, diri mereka, keluarga dan semua orang, pengecualian: Yesung milik saya *digamparClouds. Tapi fanfic ini murni milik author :D

**Warning : **abal, TYPO, YAOI, alurnya agak aneh dan cepat, judul sama isi nggak nyambung

**NO COPAS, NO BASHING ^^**

**Author POV**

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yesung kaget. "Iya Hyung. Ketika aku akan mengoprasinya, ia tiba-tiba memukuli perutnya. Ia menginginkan melahirkan secara normal. Dengan terpaksa aku menurutinya daripada terus memukuli perutnya. Tapi fatalnya, salah satu saraf matanya terputus ketika ia mencoba mendorong banyinya" jawab Siwon dengan rasa sesal. "Lalu apakah tidak ada jalan supaya Wookie bisa melihat kembali?" tanya Yesung kalut. "Jalan satu-satunya, kita harus mencarikannya donor mata! Sedangkan di rumah sakit ini stok donor mata telah habis Hyung!" kata Siwon. "Kau bisa membicarakan masalah ini dengan Dokter Yoona!" saran Siwon. "Nanti sajalah, sekarang aku mau melihat keadaan Wookie dulu" kata Yesung lemas. "Dan makasih telah membantu Wookie melahirkan!" kata Yesung lalu masuk ke kamar inap Ryeowook.

Iapun lalu mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Ryeowook. Dengan sayangnya ia pun mengelus rambut Ryeowook, tak terasa tercetak senyum miris di bibir Yesung. "Wookie, kau mengingkari janjimu?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap kosong ke arah Ryeowook. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang bodoh? Kan sudah kubilang kau akan terus ada di sampingku! Kau dan aku juga kan terus mengurus, membimbing anak kita" kata Yesung sedih. Ayahnya pun mendekat lalu mengusap pelan bahu Yesung. "Jangan terus menyalahkan Wookie!" kata ayah Yesung lalu mengajak seluruh keluarganya dan keluar Ryeowook keluar.

Dengan perlahan ia menggenggam tangan Ryeowook sambil sesekali mengecupnya. "Sudahlah, aku juga bangga mempunyai istri sepertimu. Kau istri yang sempurna Wookie, aku bersyukur kau mau menjadi pendamping hidupku. Kau cantik meskipun kau _namja_, kau pintar masak, pengertian, sabar, rela berkorban dan cerewet. Aku sungguh menyukai sikap cerewetmu itu! Aku akan rindu jika kau tak cerewet padaku. Sekarang bangunlah, kau tak mau menggendong _aegya _kita. Kau tahu ia sangat manis sepertimu!" kata Yesung lalu mengecup punggung tangan Ryeowook.

Melihat Ryeowook yang tak ada reaksi apa pun, Yesung lalu berniat untuk meninggalkan ruang inap Ryeowook dan membiarkan 'istri'nya itu istirahat. Namun ketika ia akan berjalan, terdengar suara lenguhan dari mulut Ryeowook yang membuat Yesung berhenti.

"Eung..." lenguhan dari mulut Ryeowook.

"Wookie, kau sudah sadar?" kata Yesung yang kembali di samping Ryeowook.

"H-hyung? Kenapa gelap?" tanya Ryeowook yang sudah sadar.

"..."

Ryeowook lalu meraba bagian matanya, seketika keningnya berkerut merasakan matanya di perban.

"Hyung ada apa dengan mataku? Kenapa diperban?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"..."

"Hyu-ung" panggil Ryeowook.

_GREP_

Seketika Yesung membawa badan Ryeowook ke dalam dekapannya. Ia terus membelai rambut Ryeowook, ingin sekali ia menangis saat ini. Namun ia hanya bisa menangis di dalam hatinya.

"_Gwenchana Hyung?" _tanya Ryeowook bingung. "Wookie _mianhe_, aku tak menjadi suami baik untukmu!" kalimat pertama Yesung yang membuat ryeowook kaget. "Maksud Hyung? Dan mana _aegya _kita?" tanya Ryeowook yang mulai merasa hawa tak enak. "Wookie _mian, _aku tak bisa menjaga dirimu!" akhirnya pertahanan Yesung untuk menangispun runtuh. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari dekapan Yesung. "Kau... mengalami kebuataan Wookie!" kata Yesung lirih.

"A-apa maksudmu Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook kaget. "Kau buta Wookie! Ketika kau akan mendorong bayimu, salah satu saraf matamu terputus. Itulah yang menyebabkan matamu buta" kata Yesung lirih. "Aku bangga dengan kebutaanku ini Hyung, ini bukti pengorbanan untuk _aegya_ kita" jawab Ryeowook dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Yesung pun lalu memeluknya untuk meredakan emosi 'istri'nya itu. Ryeowook pun diantara rasa senang dan sedih. Ia senang karena telah melahiran secara normal daan berkorban demi _aegya_nya, namun ia juga sedih karena tak bisa melihat seperti apa _aegya_nya.

"Lalu mana _aegya _kita? Aku ingin meli... ah maksudku merabanya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari dekapan Yesung. "Dia sedang ada di ruang bayi, kau disini saja. Aku akan memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa matamu. Dan aku juga akan menyuruh suster membawa _aegya _kita ke kamar ini! Kau tunggu sebentar _chagy_" kata Yesung lalu mencium kening istrinya.

**Author POV END**

**Ryeowook POV**

Tak terdengar lagi derap kaki Yesung Hyung, berarti ia sudah jauh dari kamar ini. Akupun meraba lingkaran perban yanga ada di mataku. Sungguh ini semua tak ada di pikiranku, aku buta. Aku masih bersyukur karena Tuhan masih menyayangiku, sehingga aku masih hidup meskipun mataku harus mengalami kebutaan. Aku malah berfikir aku akan mati seketika itu juga. Dan Yesung Hyung, maafkan aku karena aku akan menambah beban di hidupmu. Kau harus merawat dua orang sekaligus, tapi aku berjanji akan merawat diriku sendiri dan _aegya _kita. Aku ingin Yesung Hyung melihatku dari sisi positif bukan dari sisi negatif.

_Drap...drap..._

Kudengar sebuah derapan kaki yang semakin mendekat. Dengan sedikit meraba sekitar kasurku, aku merebahkan tubuhku perlahan. Akupun berpura-pura tidur.

_Cklek..._

"_Apa aku tak salah lihat? 'Istri' Yesung oppa seorang namja?" _kata seorang _yeojya _yang baru saja masuk ke kamarku. 'Aku memang _namja_, tapi aku memiliki kelebihan kok. Terdengar suara derapan kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arahku' batinku

"_Daripada namja kecil ini yang menjadi 'istri' Yesung oppa, lebih baik aku yang menjadi istrinya" _kata _yeojya _itu yang membuat amarahku muncul.

"_Aku bersyukur karena kau buta, dengan begitu aku bisa dengan mudah..."_

_Cklek..._

Kata _yeojya_ itu terputus seiring dengan pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Yoona-ssi? Kenapa perban Wookie belum di buka?" tanya seseorang yang kuyakini itu adalah Yesung Hyung.

"Ah, Yesung oppa. Kurasa ia sedang tidur jadi aku tak mau membangunkannya!" kata _yeojya _yang dipanggil Yesung Hyung dengan sebutan 'Yoona-ssi' dengan manisnya.

"Kalau begitu akan kubangunkan dia!" kata Yesung Hyung. Terdengar derap kaki yang mendekat ke arahku, dan aku yakin itu derap kaki Yesung Hyung. Dengan perlahan sebuah tangan menepuk pipiku pelan "Wookie, _ireona!" _kata Yesung Oppa. "Eungh..." Lenguhku dengan penuh kebohonganku. "Kenapa kau cepat sekali tidur?" katanya sambil mencoba menegakkan tubuhku. "Mungkin itu pengaruh obat" jawab Yoona. Kau sangat sok tahu Yoona-ssi.

"Hyung? Kau dimana?" tanyaku sambil meraba sisi di samping kananku. "_Aniya chagy, _aku ada di sini!" jawab Yesung Hyung sambil mengarahkan tangan kiriku ke arah wajahnya. "Mana _aegya _kita?" tanyaku yang teringat akan bayiku. "Sebentar lagi _aegya _kita akan di bawa kesini. Tapi sekarang perban di matamu harus dibuka dulu" kata Yesung Hyung. "Percuma Hyung, meskipun perbanku dibuka dunia pasti tetap gelap" ucapku sambil menunduk. "Tenang saja _chagy, _biarkan aku yang jadi matamu untuk sementara ini" kata Yesung Hyung sambil membelai rambutku. "Ehem, jadi bisakah aku membuka perban Ryeowook-ssi?" tanya _yeojya _itu yang terganggu dengan aksi Yesung Hyung. "Ah, _mianhe!_" kata Yesung Hyung sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan kurasakan sebuah gunting merobek perbanku. Sepertinya Yoona-ssi sedang mencoba membuka perbanku. Perlahan perban yang ada dimataku mulai meringan. "Sekarang bukalah matamu Ryeowook-ssi!" suruh _yeojya _itu. Akupun mencoba membuka mataku perlahan. Matakupun akhirnya terbuka dengan sempurna, namun tetap saja kegelapan yang dapat aku lihat. Tak terasa ku kembangkan senyum pahitku.

"Wookie, _gwenchana?" _tanya Yesung Hyung sambil memegangi bahuku. "Gelap..." 1 kata yang jelas terlontar dari mulutku. Semua pun hening, tak ada yang berniat menjawab perkataanku. "Engh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" pamit Yoona-ssi. "_Gomawo _telah membantuku Yoona-ssi" kata Yesung Hyung. Kurasa Yoona-ssi sudah menjauh, karena terdengar derap kaki yang menjauh dari ruang inapku.

_Cklek.._

"Permisi, saya hanya mengantarkan bayi ini" kata seorang _yeojya _yang mungkin perawat disini. "Ah, _ne. _Bisakah kau bawa bayiku kesini?" tanyaku pada _yeojya _itu. "_Ne" _terdengar bunyi seperti troli mendekat ke arahku. "Ini tuan, ulurkan tangan anda!" kata perawat itu. Dengan bantuan perawat itu, akhirnya _aegyaku _dapat berada di dekapanku. Setelah berpamitan, perawat itupun meninggalkan keluarga kecilku. Dengan sedikit meraba wajah _aegya_ku, aku tersenyum ketika membayangkan wajahnya.

"Hyung, aku rasa _aegya_ kita sangat lucu. Rambutnya lurus sepertiku, hidungnya mancung seperti kita berdua, tulang pipinya menonjol sepertiku, bibirnya seperti ku dan pipinya gembul sepertimu, ah maksudku seperti Jongjin. Tapi aku tak tahu mata dan rambutnya berwarna apa?" kataku sambil terus meraba wajah _aegya_ku. "Matanya sipit sepertiku, dan warna rambutnya coklat sepertimu" jelas Yesung Hyung. Tak terasa air mataku turun lagi, ini sungguh kejaiban di dalam hidupku.

"Hyung kita beri nama siapa _aegya _kita?" tanyaku sambil menepuk pelan punggung _aegya_ku. "Kau ingin menamai siapa Wookie?" tanya Yesung Hyung lalu membelai rambutku. "Aku ingin menamainya emb... Jinki. Kim Jinki" kata sambil tersenyum senang. "Baiklah kita beri nama _aegya _kita Kim Jinki" kata Yesung Hyung. "Selamat datang di dunia Kim Jinki" kataku.

**Ryeowook POV END**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Akhirnya Ryeowook pun diperbolehkan pulang, setelah dirawat selama seminggu di rumah sakit. Selama satu minggu itulah satu persatu kerabat dekat mereka teratur mengunjungi Ryeowook. Mulai dari Young Hee yang setia membantu Ryeowook mengurus si mungil Jinki, Jongjin yang setia membawakan makanan untuk Ryeowook, keluarga dari Yesung dan Ryeowook pun mulai bergantian untuk menjaga Ryeowook saat Yesung di kantor.

"Hyung, aku lupa. Selama aku mengandung, aku tak pernah memikirkan akan dimana baby akan tidur?" kata Ryeowook sambil menepuk pelan jidatnya. Yesung yang melihat tingkah istrinya itu mendekat lalu mencium kening istrinya.

_Chuu_

"Kau tak boleh memukul jidatmu di depan _aegya _kita Wookie. Dia juga tak ingin melihat _eomma_nya menyakiti dirinya sendiri" kata Yesung sambil melirik anaknya yang sedang berada di dekapan Young Hee. Sedangkan Young Hee sedang meredam isakannya. Ia terharu dengan pengorbanan yang dilakukan Ryeowook.

"Benar juga, tapi baby akan tidur dimana Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook polos. "Dia akan tidur di kamar kita, aku sudah menyuruh Jongjin membelikan box bayi untuk tempat tidurnya" kata Yesung sambil memeluk Ryeowook yang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada Jongjin!" gumam Ryeowook yang ada di dekapan sang suami. "Jadi kau tak ingin berterima kasih padaku?" tanya Yesung dengan nada yang dibuat seakan-akan ia mengambek. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook menjauhkan dirinya dari dekapan sang suami, Yesungpun menautkan alisnya. Tiba-tiba tangannya terulur menuju ke atas, ternyata ia sedang mencari letak pipi Yesung. Ia pun meminta Yesung untuk lebih dekat ke arahnya, dan...

_Chuu_

Ryeowookpun mencium pipi kenyal(?) Yesung lama, ia ingin menyalurkan rasa cinta pada suaminya. "Hyung, jangan pernah meragukan semua perasaanku padamu. Karena setiap apapun yang kulakukan itu kudasari rasa cinta dan terima kasih untukmu Hyung" kata Ryeowook penuh cinta. "aku percaya padamu Wookie" jawab Yesung sedikit merasa bersalah. "Jadi kapan aku bisa pulang Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengapit lengan suaminya. "Sekarang juga" kata Yesung lalu mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook ke kursi roda yang telah disiapkan. "_Ahjumma kajja!" _kata Yesung lalu mendorong Ryeowook keluar dari kamar inapnya, Young Hee lalu mengekor di belakangnya yang juga menggendong Jinki.

.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Yesungpun segera menggendong Ryeowook lalu memindahnya di kursi jok depan. Sedangkan Young Hee di jok belakang. Setelah semua telah siap, Yesungpun melajukan mobilnya ke apartemennya. "Akhirnya aku pulang juga. Emb.. '_umma' _menurutmu _aegya _ku bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mencoba menoleh ke belakang. Young Hee yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ryeowook pun segera menghapus air matanya kasar.

"D-dia sangat tampan seperti Yesung dan aku berharap kau memiliki sifat sepertimu" kata Young Hee dengan suara paraunya. "Eh, suara '_umma' _kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir. "_Gwenchana_ Wookie, aku hanya kurang enak badan!" bohong Young Hee. "Bagaimana kalau _'umma' _pulang saja? Akan kami antar _'umma'" _tawar Ryeowook. "Tidak usah, aku ingin membantumu merawat Jinki!" tolak Young Hee halus. Senyum yang sedari terpatri di bibir mungil Ryeowook pun memudar. "_Gwenchana _Wookie?" tanya Young Hee cemas. "_Mianhe 'umma', mianhe _Wookie telah merepotkanmu" kata Ryeowook sedih. "Kau tak merepotkanku Wookie, karena kau sudah kuanggap sebagai anak ku sendiri" kata Young Hee. Tangan kanan Young Hee pun terulur untuk mengelus rambut Ryeowook. "_Gomawo 'umma'"._

"Sampai..." kata Yesung yang sedari tadi tidak diperhatikan. Yesung lalu keluar dari mobil dan beralih ke sisi kanan mobil, lalu membuka pintunya dan membantu Ryeowook keluar dari mobil. Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Young Hee pun lalu berjalan menuju apartemen mereka. Meskipun sedikit tak terbiasa dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, ia tetap berusaha tegar dan tak ingin membuat orang lain kesusahan.

_Cklek..._

"Hah, akhirnya sampai juga" Kata Ryeowook sambil meraba-raba sekitarnya. Ketika tangannya menemukan sofa, ia pun lalu duduk di sofa itu. " _'umma'_ aku ingin menggendong _aegya _ku" kata Ryeowook sambil menengadahkan tangannya. Young Hee pun mendekat ke arah Ryeowook lalu meletakkan Jinki di dekapan Ryeowook. "Wookie, aku ke kamar dulu _ne? _Kau tak apa kan?" tanya Young Hee. "_Ne 'umma', gwenchana" _kataRyeowook sambil mengelus punggung anaknya. Young Hee pun akhirnya pergi ke kamarnya.

"Aku tak bisa bisa menjadi umma seperti yang kau mau _chagy. _Tapi dengan keterbatasan umma ini, aku akan berusaha keras untuk membesarkanmu. Meskipun itu terdengar susah untuk orang biasa" kata Ryeowook yang mulai terisak.

Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, terkejut melihat 'istri'nya yang tengah menggendong _aegya_nya sambil menangis. Iapun melangkahkan mendekati 'istri'nya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar perkataan Ryeowook.

"_Chagy_, hiks... maafkan _umma ne_? Umma tak kan hiks... bisa melihat wajahmu, tak bisa memantau pertumbuhanmu, tak bisa hiks... menjadi umma yanag baik untukmu. Kau tak malu kan hiks...mempunyai umma seperti ini? Umma hiks... yang seorang _namja_ dan terlebih lagi hiks... buta!" kata Ryeowook yang mulai terisak mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Yesung tertegun mendengarkan penuturan Ryeowook. Dengan keteguhan hati, Yesung pun lalu mendekati Ryeowook.

"Wookie.." panggil Yesung yang sudah duduk di samping Ryeowook.

"Eh, Hyung? Sejak kapan ada disini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Kenapa kau hapus air matamu?" kata Yesung datar.

"Kau melihatku menangis?" tanya Ryeowook kaget.

"Apa kau tak menyukai dengan kelahiran _aegya _kita?" tanya Yesung serius.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook kaget. Ia sama sekali tak pernah berpikir Yesung akan memberinya pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Wookie!" pinta Yesung tegas.

"Aku bersyukur karena tuhan memilihku untuk mendapat keistimewaan ini Hyung. Jadi kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" jawab Ryeowook dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menangis dan berjuanglah"

"..."

"Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu bersedih Wookie. Yang ingin kulihat hanya senyumanmu itu _chagy" _kata Yesung sambil merangkul pundak Ryeowook, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus kepala Jinki yang tertutup oleh sebuah topi rajutan.

"_Mianhe _Hyung, maaf kalau aku membuatmu sedih. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan menangis lagi" kata Ryeowook tersenyum ke arah Jinki.

"Sudahlah, yang perlu kau ingat ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya Wookie. Aku janji, aku akan menjadi mata sementaramu _chagy_"

"Aku pegang janjimu hyung, bagaimana kalau kita tidur? Kasian _aegya_ nya yang mulai tak nyaman di gendonganku"

"Kalau begitu, _kajja!" _Yesungpun mulai membantu Ryeowook untuk berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, Ryeowook pun segera meminta Yesung untuk menuju ke box bayi milik Jinki. Setelah berada tepat di depannya Ryeowook hanya bisa diam. "Hyung, emb... sementara ini aku kan belum terbiasa dengan box bayi ini. Bagaimana kalau kau yang menidurkannya? Aku hanya takut kepalanya atau tubuhnya terbentur" jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Yesung segera mengambil (?) tubuh Jinki dari dekapan Ryeowook. Yesungpun lalu menidurkan anaknya dengan sangat hati-hati, setelah itu ia menaikkan selimut biru sampai dada Jinki. Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya. Ia pun membimbing Ryeowook untuk berjalan ke tempat tidur.

.

.

Pagi hari di apartemen Yesung sangatlah sibuk. Ini terjadi karena Ryeowook yang kesusahan untuk memandikan Jinki yang masih berumur satu minggu. Jadilah Young Hee yang sudah berpengalaman membantu Ryeowook memandikan Jinki. Sedangkan Yesung sedang bingung mencari jas kerjanya yang entah dimana. Dia sangat ingin meminta bantuan Ryeowook, namun dengan keterbatasan Ryeowook ia sama sekali tak tega.

Setelah memandikan dan memakaikan baju untuk Jinki, Ryeowook pun keluar kamar sambil menggendong Jinki. Melihat istrinya yang kesusahan, Yesungpun lalu membantunya menggendong Jinki dan menggenggam tangan Ryeowook lalu membawanya ke ruang tengah.

"Hyung aku ingin ke rumah Sungmin Hyung!" kata Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan saja? Aku takut kesehatan _baby _nanti akan terganggu" kata Yesung yang kurang dengan ide Ryeowook.

"Ayolah Hyung, aku sangat rindu Sungmin Hyung dan Kyunie! Aku Janji aku akan menjaga Jinki dengan baik, aku akan memakaikannya jaket, aku akan membawa semua perlengkapannya. Boleh ya Hyung?" kata Ryeowook panjang lebar.

"Hah... baiklah. Kau berangkat kesana bersama ku saja ya. Dan nanti aku akan menjemputmu jam 12 siang!" kata Yesung sambil mengecupi pipi Jinki

"Sampai jam 12? Kenapa cepat sekali?" kata Ryeowook kecewa.

"Jam 12 atau tidak sama sekali?" kata Yesung yang sudah mutlak tidak dapat dilawan.

"Baiklah Hyung. 'Umma' tolong siapkan perlengkapan Jinki lalu kita ke rumah Sungmin Hyung!" kata Ryeowook dengan suara tenornya.

"Hyung, apakah Jinki sedang tidur? Dia belum minum susunya sama sekali sejak ia bangun!" kata Ryeowook khawatir.

"_Ne_ dia sedang tidur. Sepertinya sifat tidurku menurun padanya" kata Yesung sambil tertawa ringan. "Tapi aku khawatir Hyung! Apa dia sedang tak lapar ya?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Yang jelas ia sedang memimpikan _umma_nya, jadi ia sangat betah untuk tidur" kata Yesung yang mampu membuat Ryeowook _blushing._

"Semua sudah siap, jadi kapan kita kan berangkat?" tanya Young Hee. "Sekarang Juga '_umma'_!" jawab Ryeowook. Yesungpun lalu memberikan Jinki ke dekapan Ryeowook lalu membimbing 'istri'nya itu menuju ke lobi untuk mengambil mobilnya.

.

.

**Ryeowook POV**

_Tok... tok... tok..._

Akupun mengetuk sebuah pintu yang berwarna eboni ini. Sedangkan tangan kananku membawa Jinki dalam gendonganku. Tak lama kemudian pintu itupun terbuka, akupun memasang senyum paling manisku.

"Wo-Wookie" teriak seseorang yang kuyakini ini Sungmin hyung. Ia memelukku dari samping, lama-lama terdengar isakan dari bibir Sungmin Hyung.

"Kau menangis Hyung?" kataku. "_A-ani, Kajja _masuk! Yesung Hyung juga ikut masuk?" tanya Sungmin Hyung.

"_Ani, _aku akan segera ke kantor. Dan nanti aku akan menjemputnya nanti jam 12, tolong jaga Ryeowook dan Jinki, Sungmin-ah" kata Yesung sambil mengulum senyum.

"Ah, pasti akan kujaga Wookie dan si mungil ini untukmu Yesung Hyung!" kata Sungmin Hyung yang sepertinya sedang mengelus Jinki

"Sungmin Hyung, dimana Kyunie?" tanyaku yang sama sekali tak mendengar suaranya. "Ah, dia sedang mengantarkan Kibum-ah ( Key) ke sekolah" kata Sungmin Hyung

"Apakah dia tak ke kantornya?" tanya Yesung Hyung. "_Ani, _aku memintanya untuk libur hari ini" jawab Sungmin Hyung.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu _ne!_ Wookie jangan lupa makan, dan _ahjumma _tolong ingatkan Ryeowook untuk memberi susu pada Jinki. Aku takut ia lupa" kata Yesung Hyung yang membuat aku tersenyum

"Tenang saja Hyung, aku tak akan lupa" kataku. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan meraih pinggangku lalu sebuah bibir menempel (?) di keningku. Sepertinya Yesung Hyung sedang mencium keningku.

"Sudah, kalian tak kasian dengan Jinki yang kedinginan?" kata Young Hee yang merebut Jinki dari gendonganku. Dan sepertinya membawanya masuk ke rumah Sungmin Hyung.

"_Ahjumma _selalu saja menggangguku. Kalau aku pergi dulu _ne_? _Annyeong" _kata Yesung Hyung yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

Terdengar derap kaki yang menjauh dariku, lalu terdengar lagi suara deruman mobil Yesung Hyung yang mulai menjauh. Akupun membalikkan tubuhku lalu meraba sekitarku, aku tak ingin sesuatu membuatku tersandung. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merangkul pundakku lalu menuntunku masuk. "Kenapa tak memanggilku? Aku kan bisa membantumu?" tanya seseorang yang kuyakini itu adalah Sungmin Hyung. "Gomawo Hyung" kataku singkat. Sungmin Hyung pun menyuruh ku duduk.

"Wookie, aku sudah mendengar kalau kau..." akupun menoleh ke kiri karena aku mendengar suara Minnie Hyung berasal dari arah kiriku.

"_Ne _Hyung, aku buta! Aku kehilangan penglihatanku" kataku

"Hiks.. kau sangat mulia Wookie. Aku kagum dengan hiks... pengorbananmu!" kata Sungmin Hyung yang merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. "Sudah Minnie Hyung, aku kesini ingin bersenang-senang bukan untuk melihatmu menangis" kataku sambil mengelus tangannya.

"Oek... oek... (?)" terdengar tangisan dari Jinki yang membuatku panik. "_'umma' _mungkin Jinki sedang haus, tolong buatkan susunya biar aku yang menggendongnya" kata ku sambil menengadahkan tanganku. Seketika '_umma'_ memindahkan Jinki ke dekapanku. Ia tetap saja menangis, dan tangisan itulah yang membuatku khawatir dan bingung. Akupun mengelus punggung dengan hati-hati, tangisannya mulai berkurang namun isakannya masih bisa terdengar oleh telingaku. Segera ku dekatkan tubuhnya kearah dadaku, berharap ia akan merasa lebih hangat dan tenang. Dan benar saja, seketika Jinki menghentikan isakannya.

"Ini susunya" kata _'umma'_ sambil meletakkannya di genggaman tanganku. Aku mulai meraba wajah Jinki, setelah menemukan bibirnya aku segera memasukkan botol dotnya. Aku bernapas lega karena Jinki sudah tak menangis lagi.

"Dia sangat tampan Wookie-ah!" kata Sugmin Hyung lagi. "_Gomawo _pujianmu Hyung!" kataku."Apakah tak sulit membesarkan _aegya _dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin Hyung yang membuatku bungkam, aku juga tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "_Mi-mianhe _Wookie-ah, aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu" kata Sungmin Hyung yang terdengar sedih. "_Gwenchana Hyung. _Ini pasti sulit Hyung, tapi aku merasa ini sulit untuk Yesung Hyung" jawabku lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Aku pernah berpikir betapa sulitnya Yesung Hyung yang harus melindungi 2 orang yang tak bisa apa-apa. Betapa sulitnya itu Hyung, tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk tak merepotkannya" kataku sambil terus meminumkan susu Jinki. "Aku tahu perasaanmu Wookie"

"Minnie Hyung, aku pulang!" kata seseorang yang kutebak itu adalah Kyuhyun. "Minnie hy-ung, Wookie Hyung!" teriaknya lalu kurasakan tubuhku sedikit bergerak karena pelukn seseorang. "Kyunie?" kataku. "_Ne Hyung, _ini aku Kyuhyun. Kau... kau hebat Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara yang parau. "Hei, kau menangis evil? Ini seperti bukan dirimu!" kataku mencoba mengejek Kyuhyun. "Hyung, aku ini benar-benar kagum pada pengorbananmu" kata dengan nada yang dibuat sedikit manja. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja"

Mereka pun akhirnya melepaskan kerinduan yang telah lama terpendam dihati mereka

**Ryeowook POV END**

**Author POV**

Sejak tadi seorang pria terlihat gelisah dan selalu melihat kearah jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya. Ia seperti sedang menanti sesuatu datang. "Oh, ayolah! Kenapa jam ini lama sekali?" tanya pria itu pada jamnya (?). Ya, Kim Jongwoon sedang menanti jam untuk menjemput 'istri'nya. Sebetulnya ia sama sekali tak menginginkan Ryeowook pergi kerumah Sungmin. Bukan karena ia tak suka dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, hanya saja ia takut _aegya_nya yang berumur 1 minggu itu akan sakit. Apalagi ia tahu bahwa saat ini adalah musim gugur. Angin akan mengikuti setiap langkah keluarga kecilnya itu melangkah.

"Hah, aku kesana sekarang saja!" kata Yesung sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ada di meja kerjanya

.

Ia pun melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepata normal, ia sangat tenang karena memang jarak kantor dan rumah Sungmin dekat apalagi jam masih menunjukkan jam 11 siang. Meski begitu, terpancar ketakutan dimata sipitnya. Namun cepat-cepat ia gelengkan kepalanya ketika membayangkan kalau Jinki-nya sakit.

Ketika melewati sebuah taman yang indah, mata sipit Yesung terbuka lebar melihat sesosok yang ia kenal. Ya, ia sedang melihat Ryeowook yang sedang berjalan dengan Younghee. Dan jangan lupakan Jinki yang sedang berada di dekapan Ryeowook, ia memakai sweater, topi, dan sarung tangan rajutan yang memang Ryeowook buatkan sebelum ia buta.

Dengan segera Yesung meminggirkan mobilnya lalu mendekati Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang menghadap ke sebuah bukit.

.

"'_Umma' _apa taman ini bagus?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memainkan kakinya diatas rumput yang hijau. "Sangat bagus, berjanjilah kau akan datang ketika kau bisa melihat nanti" kata YoungHee. "Aku berjanji _'umma'_" kata Ryeowook senang.

"Kau janji apa _chagya?" _tanya seseorang yang berada di belakang Ryeowook dan YoungHee. YoungHee yang kaget, sudah siap akan melemparkan tasnya ke arah _namja_ itu.

"Yesung? Bukankah kau janji akan menjemput kami jam 12?" tanya YoungHee sambil menurunkan tangannya yang memegang tas.

"Aku rindu Wookie _ahjumma" _kata Yesung manja

"Yesung Hyung duduklah!" suruh Ryeowook sambil menepuk bangku sebelah kirinya. Yesungpun lalu berjalan ke bagian bangku yang ditepuk Ryeowook.

"_Bogoshipo chagy" _kata Yesung sambil mencium kening Ryeowook lalu beralih ke kening Jinki. "_Nado bogoshipo Hyung" _

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Angin disini sangat dingin, aku takut _baby _akan sakit nanti!"

"_Anni Hyung, _biarkan 5 menit saja aku disini" pinta Ryeowook. "Baiklah, hanya 5 menit" kata Yesung. Dengan perlahan kepala Ryeowook pun jatuh(?) ke pundak Yesung. Tangan Yesung reflek terjulur lalu mengelus rambut Ryeowook. YoungHee yang melihat moment YeWook inipun hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

"Ini sudah 5 menit. _Kajja _kita pulang!" Ajak Yesung. Ryeowook pun lalu berdiri sambil membenarkan gendongan Jinki. "_Kajja!" _Ryeowook pun berjalan meskipun ia tak tahu arahnya. Yesungpun segera menyusul 'istri'nya. Sedangkan YoungHee hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Malam harinya, diapartemen Yesung terlihat gaduh. Kegaduhan ini disebabkan karena Jinki sejak tadi sore menangis, Ryeowookpun khawatir dengan keadaan _aegya_nya. Sedari tadi Ryeowook pun sudah menggendongnya, meminumkan susu, mengelus punggung Jinki, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tetap saja menangis, YoungHee yang mengerti dengan keadaan Jinki pun akhirnya meletakkan telapak tanagnnya di dahi Jinki.

"Sepertinya Jinki sakit" kata YoungHee lirih. "_Mwo?" _kata Ryeowook tak percaya. "Iya, dahi Jinki panas. Sepertinya ia demam!" kata YpungHee. "Lalu kita harus membawanya ke dokter? Tapi Yesung Hyung masih belanja _'umma'_" kata Ryeowook kalap. "Bagaimana kalau kita naik taxi?" usul YoungHee. "Memang kalian mau kemana?" tanya seseorang dari arah pintu. "I-itu Hyung... Jinki" kata Ryeowook takut, takut akan kemarahan Yesung. "Kenapa Jinki?" tanya Yesung serius. "Jinki... dia demam Yesung" kata YoungHee.

_BRAKK..._

Semua belanjaan Yesungpun terjun bebas kelantai, tubuhnya lemas ketika mendengar _aegya_nya demam. Namun ketika ia tersadar, ia teringat satu nama yang saat ini bisa membantunya. "Baiklah, _kajja_ kita ke tempat praktek Luna" kata Yesung cepat. "Bukankah dia... dia mantan _yeojyachingu_mu Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook kaget. "Sudahlah, bukan waktunya untuk bertanya seperti itu" kata Yesung.

**TBC**

Kya akhirnya selesai juga chap 2nya. Readers mianhe karena publishnya lama banget, ini gara-gara author kehilangan mood nulis ._.v. bagaimana ceritanya? Tambah geje kah? Tentu. Author minta reviewnya dong! Hehehe

Mianhe ya atas semua salah author

Gomawo udah mau baca *bow :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : **Just You

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Length : **3/?

**Author : **Rinrinclouds

**Cast : **YeWook (Yesung+Ryeowook)and other people

**Disclaimer : **hanya pinjam nama. Cast di atas punya Tuhan yang Maha Esa, SMEnt, diri mereka, keluarga dan semua orang, pengecualian: Yesung milik saya *digamparClouds. Tapi fanfic ini murni milik author :D

**Warning : **abal, TYPO, YAOI, Mpreg alurnya agak aneh dan cepat, judul sama isi nggak nyambung

**NO COPAS, NO BASHING, NO SILENT RIDERS ^^**

**GOMAWO**

**Author** **POV**

"Jadi dia sakit apa Luna?" tanya Yesung yang melihat Luna menggendong Jinki yang telah diperiksanya. "Dia terkena flu dan demam oppa" kata Luna smbil mengembalikan Jinki ke gendongan Ryeowook. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana Luna-ssi?" tanya Ryeowook. "Panggil aku Luna saja oppa. Ah... aku akan menuliskan resep untuk Jinki" kata Luna sambil tersenyum. Iapun menuliskan resep untuk Jinki. "Ini oppa, untuk penurun panas cukup diletakkan di dahinya, sedangkan untuk flu nya cukup teteskan dimulutnya. Obat flu ini diteteskan 2kali sehari sehabis makan" jelas Luna yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Yesung.

"_Gomawo _Luna, kalau begitu kami permisi pulang dulu!" kata Ryeowook yang sudah berdiri. "_Cheonma _oppa, jika Jinki masih sakit kau boleh datang kesini lagi. Tapi aku tak berharap itu terjadi sih hehehe.." kata Luna sambil tertawa ringan yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Ryeowook. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu _ne! _Terima kasih telah memeriksa Jinki" kata Yesung ramah. "_Ceonma oppa. _Itu juga sudah pekerjaanku" kata Luna.

Yesung pun lalu menuntun Ryeowook menuju sebuah apotek yang juga ada di rumah sakit itu. Setelah menyerahkan resep yang di tulis oleh Luna, Yesungpun menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di bangku sambil menggendong Jinki.

"Wookie bukankah sudah kubilang, belum saatnya kita membawa Jinki keluar. Dia itu masih berumur 1 minggu, jadi metabolisme tubuhnya belum sempurna" kata Yesung yang menurut Ryeowook seolah-olah sedang memarahinya.

"..."

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Yesung

"_Mianhe... mian hyung. _Aku memang salah, aku akan lebih memperhatikan Jinki" kata Ryeowook kepada _aegya_nya yang sedang mengerjap lucu di gendongannya.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Aku hanya merasa kau belum siap untuk berumah tangga" kata Yesung yang membuat tangan Ryeowook berhenti membelai badan Jinki.

"Maksudmu Hy-" pertanyaan Ryeowook pun terpotong oleh suara petugas apotek. "Yesung-ssi" kata petugas apotek. Yesungpun segera menuju ke petugas apotek itu lalu membayar semua biaya obat untuk Jinki. Setelah selesai dengan urusan obat, Yesungpun mengajak Ryeowok, Jinki, dan YoungHee pulang.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, Yesungpun segera menidurkan Jinki di box bayinya. Setelah menyelimuti _aegya_nya, iapun beranjak ke arah Ryeowook yang ada di atas ranjang. Sejak pulang dari Rumah sakit, Ryeowook tak ingin berbicara dengan Yesung. Ia masih tersinggung dengan kata-kata Yesung.

"Wookie, kau marah padaku?" tanya Yesung yang duduk disebelah Ryeowook yang bersandar di sandaran kasur.

"..." Ryeowook tak menjawab, ia malah meringsut di balik selimut tebalnya.

"Aku minta maaf Wookie!" kata Yesung yang terdengar menyesal.

"Aku lelah Hyung, kita bicarakan ini besok saja" kata Ryeowook lalu mencoba untuk tidur. "Baiklah" Yesungpun lalu mengikuti jejak 'istri'nya yang meringsut di balik selimut.

.

.

"Wookie, aku ingin bicara!" kata Yesung yang akan berangkat ke kantor.

"Nanti saja Hyung, aku sedang mencoba meneteskan obat ke Jinki" kata Ryeowook yang terkesan dingin. "'Umma' bantu aku untuk menenteskan obat ini" kata Ryeowook lagi.

"_Ne _sebentar" jawab YoungHee dari dalam dapur. Yesungpun menatap nanar sang 'istri'. Ia sama sekali tak bermaksud mengatakan seperti itu, ia hanya terbawa emosi.

YoungHee lalu membantu Ryeowook meneteskan obat kepada Jinki. Jinki yang semula diam dan hanya memberontak, kini menangis dengan kerasnya. Ini karena obat tetes itu pahit. Segera Ryeowook mengambil dot yang berisi susu. "Jangan menangis chagy, maafkan _eomma _yang membuatmu merasakan rasa pahit ini" Kata Ryeowook lalu mencium kening Jinki.

"Wookie, aku ingin bicara" Kata Yesung lagi. "Kau belum berangkat Hyung? Berangkatlah, aku tak ingin kau telat Hyung" kata Ryeowook yang berdiri lalu berjalan sambil meraba untuk ke balkon apartemennya.

"Hah... _ahjumma _tolong sampaikan pada Wookie kalau aku berangkat" kata Yesung lemas. "_Ne, _sekarag pergilah dari pada kau terlambat" kata YoungHee. Yesungpun lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartementnya.

**Author POV END**

**Ryeowook POV**

'_Hyung sebenarnya yang ada di pikiranmu? Kenapa kau menganggapku belum siap berumah tangga? Apa kau meragukanku?'_ semua pertanyaan itu memenuhi pemikiranku sekarang. Entah kenapa hatiku sakit ketika aku merasa Yesung Hyung meragukan semua yang kuberikan. Kalaupun aku belum siap berumah tangga, aku tak akan mau mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk Jinki.

"Hah..." akupun menghela nafasku. "Kau tak boleh menghela nafas seperti itu Wookie, itu sama saja dengan mengurangi 1 tahun umurmu" kata _'umma'_ yang membuatku mendongak. "'_umma', _aku sedang bingung" kataku sambil mengelus pipi gembul Jinki.

"Mau cerita?" tawar _'umma'. _"Ne _'umma'. _Sebenarnya aku masih memikirkan kata-kata Yesung Hyung kemarin, apa menurut _'umma' _aku belum cocok untuk menjadi seorang ibu?" tanyaku.

"Hei, apa yang kau bicarakan? Semua yang kau lakukan hingga kau seperti ini sudah membuktikan bahwa kau sudah pantas untuk menjadi seorang ibu! Bahkan tak jarang seorang ibu tak ingin melahirkan bayinya secara normal, karena mereka takut akan sakit. Tapi kau, kau mampu Wookie" kata 'umma' yang membuatku berpikir jernih kembali.

"Lalu kenapa Yesung Hyung berkata aku belum siap berumah tangga?" tanyaku, seketika rasa sakit bercampur kecewa menyelinap ke hatiku.

"Dia hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Jinki, kau tahu ketika seseorang sedang bingung dia pasti akan berkata apa yang ada dipikirannya tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu. Dan mulai sekarang mencobalah untuk berfikir dewasa"

"Itu benar '_umma'_. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan" kataku lalu mengecupi wajah Jinki. "Kalau begitu, sekarang saatnya _uri _Jinki bermain dengan _'umma'_. _Kajja _Wookie!" kata _'umma' _lalu memapahku masuk ke apartement.

**Ryeowook POV END**

**.**

_Skip Time_

**Yesung POV**

Setibanya aku di apartemenku, aku segera membuka pintu lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar ku dan Wookie. Namun hasilnya nihil, aku sama sekali tak melihat mereka berdua. Seketika aku berfikir kalau Wookie meninggalkanlu. Wookie maafkan aku.

"Wookie" teriakku. "_Ne_" ucapnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggendong Jinki. "Kau darimana saja Wookie?" ucapku sambil berjalan menuju ke arah Wookie. "Aku tadi sedang memandikan Jinki. Dan lihat Jinki sekarang sudah bersih dan wangi" kata Wookie senang. 'Hey bukankah kau marah padaku?'. "Lalu dimana _ahjumma_?" tanyaku yang sama sekali tak melihat keberadaan YoungHee _ahjuma. _"_'umma' _sedang membersihkan kamar mandi. Hyung bisakah kita duduk?" tanya Ryeowook. "_Ne"_ ucapku lalu menuntunnya menuju ke sofa yang ada di dekat televisi.

"Hyung sekarang jam berapaa?" tanya Wookie sambil memandang kesegala arah. "Sekarang jam 4 sore, kenapa?". "Masih jam 4 ya? Tapi kenapa kau sudah pulang?" tanya Wookie bingung. "Karena aku ingin cepat bertemu dengan 'istri' dan _aegya_ku" kataku lalu mengambil Jinki dari gendongan Wookie. "Kau pintar sekali menggombal Hyung" kata Wookie sambil memijat tangannya. "Apa kau lelah?" tanyaku. "Begitulah, tapi aku sangat senang masih bisa bersama dengan Jinki" katanya yang diselingi senyum tulusnya.

"Wookie, aku minta maaf atas sikapku kemarin. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu Wookie. Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Jinki" kataku penuh sesal.

"Aku tahu Hyung, dan aku juga minta maaf karena tak menjaga Jinki dengan baik. Dan aku janji akan lebih memperhatikan Jinki" kata ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku. Tiba-tiba tangan terulur menuju ke arahku, iapun mulai meraba wajahku.

"Kau sangat tampan Hyung, rambutmu yang halus, mata sipitmu, hidungmu yang mancung, pipi tembammu yang menggemaskan, sampai bibirmu membuatku mempunyai alasan tak mencintaimu" kata Wookie yang membuatku membelalakkan mataku. Namun tangannya segera berpindah ke arah dadaku sebelah kiri."Tapi aku tak mempunyai alasan untuk membencimu jika sudah menyangkut hatimu Hyung. _Sarranghae" _katanya sambil memelukku dari samping.

"_Nado sarranghae" _kataku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku dengan tangan kananku berada di pinggangnya sedangkan tangan kiriku sedang menggendong Jinki.

"Jinki baby, kau harus bersyukur mendapat _umma _seperti Kim Ryeowook. _Umma_ yang rela berkorban demimu, _umma_ yang dengan telaten merawatmu, _umma_ yang sangat sayang padamu" kataku sambil melirik Ryeowook yang sedang menunduk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang memerah. Ah, kau begitu manis Kim Ryeowook.

"Dan Jinki Baby kau harus bersyukur mendapat _appa_ yang bisa menerima _umma _apa ada nya, _appa_ yang bekerja keras untuk kita, dan _appa _yang melindungi kita" kata Ryeowook sambil menelusuri wajah Jinki. Akupun mengecup pipi kiri Wookie.

**Yesung POV END**

**.**

**.**

_Skip time _

**Author POV**

Hari Minggu pun akhirnya datang, waktunya untuk suatu keluarga berkumpul. Itu juga yang tengah terjadi di sebuah apartement. Terlihat seorang _namja _manis sedang berkutat di dapur, sedangkan si _namja _tampan sedang bermain dengan bayinya yang ditidurkan terlentang di atas karpet yang telah di alasi kasur kecil. Bayi kecil itupun sedang memegang mainannya yang terbuat dari karet itu. Dan sesekali memasukkan mainannya itu ke mulutnya.

"Wah, _uri _Jinki sudah berumur 5 bulan _ne_? Jagoan _appa_ tumbuh dengan cepat" kata si _namja _tampan-Yesung. "Iya, sampai-sampai beratnya sudah 7 kilo. Dia sangat berat dibandingkan saat lahir dulu Hyung" ucap _namja_ manis-Ryeowook itu dengan polosnya. "Wajar itu terjadi Wookie, itu juga karena kau yang merawat Jinki dengan benar" kata Yesung yang membuat Jinki tersenyum. Ryeowook pun mulai meraba sekelilingnya untuk sampai di ruang tengah.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau ingin bergabung dengan kami?" kata Yesung yang menghampiri 'istri'nya. "Aku tak mau kau meninggalkan Jinki, Hyung" kata Ryeowook yang masih mencoba meraba sekelilingnya. "Ah, kau terlalu lama!" kata Yesung.

_GREEBB.._

"Ya! Hyung, turunkan aku!" teriak Ryeowook yang berada dalam gendongan Yesung. "Kalau kau memberontak, kau akan jatuh _chagy!_" kata Yesung sambil mengecup pipi ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya diam sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yesung. Yesungpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat anaknya yang sedang berbaring. Ryeowook pun hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yesung, sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Setelah sampai Yesung segera menurunkan Ryeowook dari gendongannya. "Dimana Jinki, Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook. "Dia ada di sebelah kananmu _chagy_" kata Yesung sambil menuntun tangan Ryeowook kearah Jinki. "Hai baby, _umma _di sini!" kata Ryeowook yang membuat Jinki tersenyum. "Lihatlah Wookie, _uri _Jinki tersenyum" kata Yesung. "Sayang sekali _umma _tak bisa melihat senyummu _baby"_ kata Ryeowook. "aku akan berusaha mencarikanmu donor mata _chagy, _kau bersabarlah sebentar _ne!_" kata Yesung dengan nada sedih. "_Nan gwenchana _Hyung. Aku tak apa!" kata Ryeowook menenangkan.

"Ta...ta...ta..." gumam Jinki kecil sambil memainkan jari tangannya. "Dia bicara Wookie" kata Yesung senang. "Belum Hyung, dia sedang mencoba berbicara" kata Ryeowook dengan senyum yang terpatri di mulutnya. "Baby, panggil aku _appa" _kata Yesung mencoba mengajarkan anaknya berbicara, "Dan panggil aku _umma" _kata Ryeowook meniru kata-kata Yesung. "Eumbh..." gumam Jinki yang memasukkan mainan karetnya ke mulutnya.

"Aku senang memiliki keluarga seperti ini, aku harap kita akan selamanya seperti ini Wookie" Kata Yesung sambil memegang tangan kanan Ryeowook. "Kita pasti akan bersama selamanya, itu karena kau memang jodohku Hyung" kata Ryeowook yang menolehkan kepalanya ke Yesung. "Dan kau juga jodohku Wookie._Chagy, _untuk sementara bersabarlah menghadapi keadaan ini. Aku berjanji aku akan mencarikan donor mata untukmu secepatnya" kata Yesung sambil mengecupi tangan 'istri'nya. "Aku akan bersabar Hyung, toh kalau aku memang ditakdirkan untuk buta aku akan menerimanya" kata Ryeowook.

'_Aku tak akan membiarkan melihat keindahan di dunia ini Wookie' _batin Yesung.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya _uri _Jinki makan dulu!" kata YoungHee yang baru saja keluar dari dapur. Yesung pun lalu memindahkan Jinki ke gendongan YoungHee. "Sekarang, Jinki sama _'umma' _dulu" kata YoungHee sambil membawa Jinki ke balkon apartemen.

"Untung saja ada _'umma', _aku jadi tak serepot yang kupikirkn" kata Ryeowook sambil mengulum senyum yang disambut pelukan dari Yesung.

**Author POV END **

**.**

**.**

_**Malamnya...**_

**Ryeowook POV**

"Kenapa mendadak sekali _'umma'_?" tanyaku yang sedang menonton televisi setelah menidurkan Jinki. "Aku juga tak tahu Wookie, yang jelas anakku ingin aku ke Pulau Jeju besok!" kata _'umma'. _"Tapi _'umma' _aku dengan siapa di rumah?" tanyaku dengan nada berharap _'umma' _tak akan pergi meninggalkanku. "_Mianhe _Wookie, tapi aku harus datang ke acara kelulusan anakku. Aku ingin melihatnya menyandang gelar sarjana" kata _'umma' _yang membuatku terdiam. Benar juga, bayangkan kalau jadi _'umma' _Kim Ryeowook. Bukankah kau juga ingin melihat _uri _Jinki memamerkan senyum kegembiraannya? Bukankah _'umma' _juga ingin berkumpul dengan keluarganya merayakan kelulusan anaknya? _Pabboya _Wookie.

"Baiklah _'umma'_. _'umma' _bolehpulang kok"

"Benarkah? Kau tak marah?" tanya _'umma' _dengan nada sedikit terkejut,

'_Ani, _kenapa marah? '_umma' _juga berhak melihat kegembiraan anak _'umma'_. Dan tolong sampaikan ucapan selamatku untuk anak _'umma'"_ kataku sambil mengulas senyum.

"_Gomawo _Wookie" kata _'umma' _sambil memelukku.

"_Ne 'umma', _kira-kira _'umma' _di Jeju berapa hari?"

"Mungkin hanya 2 hari. Aku tak tega jika harus meninggalkanmu lama-lama" kata _'umma' _yang membuatku tersenyum.

"'_umma' _tak berkemas?"

"Ah, iya aku lupa. Kalau begitu aku akan berkemas" kata _'umma'_ yang kurasa telah berdiri. "Mau kubantu?" tawarku.

"_Aniya, _kau disini saja_ ne! _Aku kekamar dulu ne?" kata _'umma' _yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

.

"Hyung..." panggil ketika aku masuk ke kamar. Tak ada jawaban namun kudengar suara shower yang menyala. Akupun duduk dipinggiran kasur untuk menunggu Yesung Hyung. 'Hah... kalau _'umma' _tak ada. Lalu aku dengan siapa? Apa aku harus pulang ke rumah _umma _untuk sementara waktu? Tapi aku tak mau merepotkan semua yang ada di rumah. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?' semua pikiran itulah yang memnuhi pikiranku saat ini. Entah kenapa aku sulit membiarkan _'umma' _pergi? Mungkin aku terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaan _'umma'._

_Cklek.._

"Hyung..." panggilku ketika mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. "Wookie, kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Yesung Hyung yang terasa semakin dekat kearahku. "_Ani, _aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau _'umma' _harus ke Pulau Jeju untuk 2 hari kedepan" kataku yang terdengar lemas. "Eh, mau apa _ahjumma _kesana? Apa _ahjumma _ingin berbulan madu lagi?" kata Yesung Hyung yang membuatku terkejut. "YA! Kenapa Hyung berpikiran seperti itu? Umma ke Jeju ingin melihat anaknya mendapat gelar sarjana" kataku sambil menyandarkan tubuhku di sandaran kasur. "Emb begitu ya"

"Eh, tapi kalau _ahjumma _tak ada. Kau dengan siapa?" kata Yesung Hyung cepat yang membuatku tertawa geli. "_Molla" _kataku sambil mempoutkan bibirku. "Kau mau pulang ke rumah _umma _mu?" tanya Yesung Hyung. "_Aniyo, _aku tak ingin membuat orang rumah kesusahan" jawab ku cepat. "Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Yesung Hyung lagi. "Sudahlah Hyung. Aku tak apa, sebaiknya sekarang kita mengantarkan _'umma' _sampai depan saja" usulku. Aku dan Yesung Hyung pun memutuskan untuk mengantarkan _'umma'_ sampai apartement kami. _Bogosipho 'umma'._

**Ryeowook POV END**

**Skip Time**

**Author POV**

"Bagaimana Wookie? Apa sebaiknya aku tak masuk kerja saja ya?" tanya Yesung Hyung. "_Aniyo, _kau harus tetap pergi ke kantor Hyung. Direktur macam apa yang harus membolos karena ingin menemani istrinya?" sindir Ryeowook yang sedang memegangi botol susu Jinki. Sejenak Yesungpun berpikir bagaimana agar ia bisa tenang meninggalkan Ryeowook dan _aegya_nya di rumah sendiri. Beberapa menit kemudian ia merasa menemukan cara untuk menangani masalahnya kali ini.

"Wookie, aku ke kamar sebentar ne!" kata Yesung yang dijawab anggukan oleh Ryeowook. Yesung pun lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar ia segera mengambil handphone-nya yang tergeletak di kasurnya. Segera ia menekan tombol angka sehingga membentuk rangkaian nomor handphone -_-. Iapun lalu menekan tombol hikau untuk menhubungi orag tersebut,

"_Yeoboseyo..." _

"..."

"_Ne, _aku Yesung. Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar!"

"..."

"Bisakah kau menemani Ryeowook saat aku bekerja? Aku tahu kau sibuk tapi tolonglah, dia sendirian di rumah" kata Yesung dengan nada sedihnya

"..."

"_Ahjumma_ sedang pergi ke Pulau Jeju untuk merayakan kelulusan anaknya. Hanya untuk hari ini, aku janji akan menyelesaikan urusanku di kantor dengan cepat" bujuk Yesung

"..."

"Ah, gomawo. Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan. Jadi bisakah kau kemari sekarang!"

"..."

"Hahaha... _Gomawo _sekali lagi. Dan cepatlah datang, _Annyeong" _

"_..."_

Setelah melakukan tawar menawar dengan seseorang Yesungpun kembali ke ruang tengah. Terlihat Ryeowook yang sedang membaringkan anaknya di kasur kecil tepat di depan televisi yang menampilkan acara anak-anak. Yesungpun melangkahkan kakinya untuk membantu sang 'istri' menidurkan bayinya. "Kemarikan Jinki, biar aku saja yang membaringkannya" titah Yesung. "Eh, tak usah Hyung, aku harus bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku tak mau jika harus merepotkanmu" kata Ryeowook yang tetap berusaha. Kali ini Yesungpun hanya diam sambil melihat 'istri'nya yang dengan hati-hato menidurkan Jinki.

"Hah... aku bisakan hyung? Apa aku bilang" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum ketika telah berhasil menidurkan Jinki.

"_Ne, _kau memang hebat Wookie" kata Yesung sambil menyentil pelan hidung Ryeowook.

"hehehe... oh ya Hyung. Tadi apa yang kau lakukan di kamar?" tanya Ryeowook

"Aku sedang mencarikan teman untuk menemanimu disini" kata Yesung enteng.

"Memangnya siapa?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Lihat aja nanti" jawab Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kenapa Hyung belum berangkat juga? Memang sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan"

"_MWO? _Kau pasti terlambat Hyung. Sana berangkatlah1" kata Ryeowook sambil mendorong Yesung.

"Tenanglah chagy, aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan menemanimu. Aku takut ia tak datang" kata Yesung.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi bel apartemen berdering. Yesung segera berjalan menuju ke arah pintu untuk mebukakan pintu.

_Cklek_

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, ayo masuk" kata Yesung mempersilahkan tamunya masu

"Baiklah" kata sang tamu sambil membuka sepatu _high hells_nya.

"Hai Wookie oppa!"

**Author POV END**

**TBC**

Huwa... _mianhe _fict ini makin gag jelas T^T. Author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya ya kalau chapt ini lama banget. Tapi ngomong-ngomong ada yan kangen gga? ._.a hehehe :D

Saya datang membawa chapt 3, buat yang lihat baca ya, buat yang udah baca tolong reviewnya xD. tolong jangan jadi silent readers, author Cuma butuh review kalian kok. Karena review kalian itu semangat author *ceileh.

Okeh yang terakhir GOMAWO udah mau baca fic t abal author

MIANHE ceritanya gag jelas + update nya lama

Please review nya :D

~sarranghae~


	4. jealous

**Title : **Just You

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Length : **4/?

**Author : **Rinrinclouds

**Cast : **YeWook (Yesung+Ryeowook)and other people

**Disclaimer : **hanya pinjam nama. Cast di atas punya Tuhan yang Maha Esa, SMEnt, diri mereka, keluarga dan semua orang, pengecualian: Yesung milik saya *digamparClouds. Tapi fanfic ini murni milik author :D

**Warning : **Mpreg, TYPO, YAOI, abal, alurnya agak aneh dan cepat, judul sama isi nggak nyambung

**NO COPAS, NO BASHING, NO SILENT RIDERS ^^**

**GOMAWO**

"_Akhirnya kau datang juga, ayo masuk" kata Yesung mempersilahkan tamunya masu_

"_Baiklah" kata sang tamu sambil membuka sepatu high hellsnya._

"_Hai Wookie oppa!"_

**Author POV**

"_Nu-nuguya?"_ tanya Ryeowook saat mendengar sebuah sapaan untuknya. "YA! Kenapa oppa cepat sekali melupakanku?" tanya sang tamu dengan eksperi cemberutnya. "_Mianhe. _Tapi aku memang tak mengenali suaramu" kata Ryeowook pasrah. "Padahal oppa sudah sering membawa Jinki ke tempatku untuk berobat, kenapa oppa belum juga mengenal suara ku?" jawab sang tamu sedikit memberi petunjuk. " Kau Luna?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. "Ah, akhirnya oppa mengingatku!" kata sang tamu—Luna. Sedangkan Yesung yang hanya diam melihat percakapan sang istri dengan mantan _yeojyachingu_nya.

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada sedikit dingin. "Aku ingin menemani oppa selama _ahjumma _tak ada" kata Luna dengan rasa sedikit tak enak. "_Ne _Wookie, Luna yang akan menemanimu selama aku bekerja. Aku janji akan pulang lebih awal" janji Yesung yang sudah duduk di dekat 'istri'nya. Sedangkan Luna hanya memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan sedih. "Sudahlah Hyung, sekarang pergilah bekerja. Kau sudah terlambat berapa jam?" tanya Ryeowook. "Dan Luna, selamat datang!" kata Ryeowook lalu berjalan tertatih menuju ke kamarnya meninggalkan Luna dan Yesung.

"YA oppa! Bagaimana ini?" tanya Luna sedikit berteriak. "Ya kau tetap harus disini" jawab Yesung santai. "Tapi Wookie oppa tak menyukaiku" kata Luna sedih. "Aku tahu kau bisa menangani ini semua!" kata Yesung sambil mengambil jasnya yang ada di sofa. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat kerja dulu _ne!_" pamit Yesung lalu berjalan ke arah pintu apartemennya. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Seharusnya kau tahu kalau Wookie oppa tak menyukaimu. _Pabboya!_" kata Luna sambil memukul pelan kepalanya.

Luna pun hanya duduk di sofa sambil memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan. "Apa aku harus memasak? Tapi, ayolah aku hanya bisa masak seadanya saja! Itupun kalau Wookie oppa mau memakannya" kata Luna lesu. "Tapi tak apalah, setidaknya aku akan mencoba" kata Luna lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak.

.

.

"Hah... apalagi ini? Apa maksud Yesung Hyung menyuruh Luna kemari? Apa ia ingin bernostalgia? Atau mungkin ia ingin menjadikan Luna sebagai istri keduanya? _OMO, _aku mohon Tuhan kali ini jangan kabulkan itu" kata Ryeowook yang menidurkan diri di kasur, sesekali berguling ke kanan ataupun ke kiri. "Aku tahu aku tak bisa melihat. Tapi jika kalian ingin bertemu lagi. Kenapa harus menggunakan alasan untuk menjagaku?" kata Ryeowook bermonolog ria. "Hyung hiks... apa kau hiks... berniat mencari hiks.. penggantiku? Apa kau hiks... malu dengan hiks... keadaanku? Huks...huks... " Ryeowook akhirya menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan tangisan. Semakin lama tangian itupun semakin menjadi.

"Oppa, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luna yang ada di balik pintu kamar Ryeowook. Namun Ryeowook tak menjawab, ia memilih membungkam mulutnya dengan bantal. "Oppa, aku mendengar suara tangisan dari kamar oppa. Jadi aku kesini. Apa oppa tak apa?" kata Luna panjang lebar. Namun sekali lagi Ryeowook tak menjawab. Ternyata ia sedang mencoba tidur daripada mendengarkan ocehan Luna.

Luna akhirnya menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu kamar Ryeowook setelah tak mendapat jawaban dari Ryeowook. Wajahnya pun berubah menjadi sedih, dengan langkah gontai ia pun duduk di sofa. "Oppa, apa kau sebenci itu padaku? Bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan pun enggan!" kata Luna lalu mengusap wajahnya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah meja makan, "Aku hanya ingin makan siang denganmu oppa" kata Luna menundukkan kepalanya.

.

_Skip time..._

Tidur Ryeowook terganggu saat terdengar tangisan Jinki. Iapun segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah box bayi Jinki. Sedangkan di sofa terlihat Luna yang tidur terduduk, iapun juga terbangun oleh suara tangisan Jinki. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berjalan ke kamar Ryeowook. Dan sepertinya Luna lupa akan cara mengetok pintu. Iapun segera membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook.

_Cklek.._

Mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka, Ryeowookpun yang sudah mendekap Jinki segera menolehkan kepalanya. "Oppa, apa Jinki tak apa?" tanya Luna yang ada di ambang pintu.

"Apa kau lupa cara mengetuk pintu?" tanya Ryeowook dingin.

"_Mi-mianhe _oppa. Aku terburu-buru ketika mendengar Jinki menangis" kata Luna takut.

"..."

Ryeowook pun lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. "Apa oppa akan memandikan Jinki?" tanya Luna ketika melihat Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar mandi. "_Ne, _apa kau meragukanku?" tanya Ryeowook sakartis. "Bu-bukan begitu oppa" kata Luna.

Ryeowook pun lalu menaruh Jinki di sebuah meja (?) lalu mencoba membuka satu-persatu kancing baju anaknya. Namun sepertinya ia kesusahan melepas baju Jinki, karena Jinki selalu berguling-guling. Dahi Ryeowook pun berketut, jujur ia tak pernah memandikan Jinki tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Oppa, bagaimana kalau kubantu?" tawar Luna yang mendekat ke arah Ryeowook. "Berhenti, jangan dekati aku" kata Ryeowook yang merasakan langkah Luna mendekat. "Oppa, aku hanya ingin membantumu" kata Luna memelas. "Dan aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" kata Ryeowook dingin.

Setelah semua pakaian terlepas dari badan Jinki, Ryeowookpun segera membawa Jinki ke sebuah tempat mandi khusus untuk Jinki. Dengan hati-hati, menaruh Jinki di bak tersebut, namun tiba-tiba Jinki tergelincir karena tangan Ryeowook yang tak sigap dengan gerakan tubuh Jinki. "Oppa.." teriak Luna yang segera menyangga tubuh Jinki agar tak jatuh ke bak mandinya. "Oppa, biar aku saja yang memandikannya. Oppa tunggu saja di kamar" saran Luna. Tanpa menjawab perkataan Luna, Ryeowook segera berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Melihat Ryeowook yang acuh padanya Luna hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mulai memandikan Jinki

.

.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Yesung Hyung mempercayakan Luna untuk menjagaku. Karena dia keibuan, karena dia sanggup menjaga Jinki sendirian. Sedangka aku, aku hanya bisa merepotkan" kata Ryeowook yang duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Mendengar suara Luna yang berceloteh ria dengan anaknya membuat Ryeowook sakit. Mungkin ryeowook hanya termakan rasa takut Luna akan menggantikannya sebagai seorang _umma _untuk Jinki.

_Cklek.._

Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka, menampilkan Luna yang sedang menggendokan Jinki yang ada berbalut handuk. "Oppa, baju Jinki dimana?" tanya Luna. "Di sebelah kanan lemari pakaian yang besar" kata Ryeowook sambik berdiri. "Aku akan mandi dulu, tolong jagakan Jinki!" kata Ryeowook pada Luna. "_N-ne _oppa" jawab Luna terbata. Ia tak menyangka Ryeowook akan panjang padanya. Setelah mendapat persetujuan Luna, Ryeowook pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

"Nah sekarang Jinki duduk disini dulu _ne! Noona _akan menyiapkan makananmu dulu" kata Luna setelah meletakkan Jinki di kursi makan khusus untuk Jinki. Iapun bergegas membuatkan makanan untuk Jinki dan juga susunya. Setelah selesah dengan semua urusan dapur iapun segera beralih ke Jinki dan menyuapinya.

Di tengah-tengah acara menyuapi Jinki, Ryeowook datang dari arah kamar. Sepertinya acara mandinya sudah selesai. "Jinki, _kajja _kita makan!" kata Ryeowook yang berusaha mencari keberadaan Jinki. "Oppa, Jinki sudah ku buatkan makanan. Dia juga sedang kusuapi" kata Luna sambil mendekat ke arah Ryeowook yang sedang kebingungan mencari Jinki. "Oh, kau udah menyuapinya. Yasudah teruskan" kata Ryeowook sambil berbalik arah, dan duduk di sofa yang digunakan Luna untuk tidur.

Tanpa basa-basi Luna pun segera menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk menyuapi Jinki. Sudah ia putuskan, ia akan meluruskan semua hal yang membuat hubungannya dengan Ryeowook menjadi buruk. Setelah selesai dengan acara membuat kenyang Jinki, ia segera bergegas ke arah Ryeowook.

"Oppa, ini Jinki. Sepertinya ia ingin dekat denganmu" kata Luna sambil duduk di sebelah Ryeowook

"Bukankah ia masih senang dengan calon ibu tirinya" kata Ryeowook dengan penuh penekanan. Luna yang semula ingin memberikan Jinki ke Ryeowook, kini berubah eksperi menjadi terkaget dengan ucapan Ryeowook.

"Apa maksud oppa?" tanya Luna bingung

"Tak usah kaget seperti itu Luna, aku sudah tahu kalau Yesung Hyung ingin menjadikanmu sebagai penggantiku kan?" kata Ryeowook dengan nada dingin.

"Cukup oppa, ini semua salah paham oppa" kata Luna sedikit berteiak, ambil menutup telinga Jinki.

"..."

"Oppa, semua yang oppa pikirkan, semua yang oppa kira itu semua salah. Aku dan Yesung oppa hanya sebatas teman, tak mungkin kami memiliki hubungan yang lain" kata Luna mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tapi kau mantan kekasih Yesung Hyung, mungkin saja salah satu diantara kalain masih ada yang menyimpan rasa" kata Ryeowook tak mau kalah.

"Ayolah oppa, aku tak mungkin melakukannya. Jika aku masih menyukai Yesung oppa, aku tak akan mau di suruh merawatmu. Aku bisa saja langsung bertemu di kantornya. Mengajaknya makan, bahkan tanpa harus merawatmu" kata Luna yang coba dicerna oleh Luna. "Lagipula aku sudah punya kekasih" lanjut Luna yang membuat Ryeowook memalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luna.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah tak menyukai Yesung Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. "Aku masih menyukainya kok oppa" kata Luna dengan santainya, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya terkaget mendengar jawaban Luna. "Katamu kau sudah tak menyukai Yesung Hyung" kata Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau manis oppa!" kata Luna sambil mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas. "Aku memang masih menyukai Yesung oppa. Tapi aku hanya menyukainya sebagai 'oppa' ku saja, tak seperti dulu lagi" kata Luna sambil membelai pipi Jinki.

"Maafkan aku Luna, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu cemburu, aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku hanya karena kekuranganku" kata Ryeowook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yesung oppa bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia tak memandang orang dari fisik mereka, dia memandang orang dari hatinya" kata Luna memberikan semangat untuk Ryeowook. "Kalau saja Yesung oppa melihat seseorang dari fisiknya, aku pasti tak akan pernah jadi _yeojyachingu_nya" kata Luna mencoba menghibur Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti. "Oh ayolah oppa, _yeojya _di Korea banyak sekali yang mempunyai wajah cantik. Sedangkan aku sama sekali kurang dari mereka!" kata Luna

"Jadi maksudmu hatimu itu baik, tapi fisikmu tak sebaik hatimu?" tanya Ryeowook sinis. "Oppa..." jawab Luna memekas.

"aku hanya bercanda Luna. Kau tak seperti itu, hatimu itu sangat baik. Dan yah meskipun aku tak pernah melihatmu, aku yakin fisikmu pun begitu" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. "YA! Oppa membuatku takut" kata Luna sedikit berteriak sambil menyerahkan Jinki ke Ryeowook.

"Maafkan aku _ne! _Aku sempat berpikiran buruk padamu, sempat membencimu, sempat..." perkataan Ryeowook terhenti ketika Luna memeluknya erat dari samping. "Tak apa oppa, yang penting sekarang aku dan kau sudah baikan! Aku sungguh bahagia hari ini, akhirnya hubungan kita membaik" kata Luna dengan nada senang, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya dapat tersenyum menerima perlakuan dari Luna.

"YA! Apa maksudmu dengan 'hubungan kita'? kalian ada hubungan di belakangku?" tanya seseoarang yang baru saja datang. "Yesung oppa?" kata Luna sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook. "Hyung kau sudah pulang?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis. "YA! Aku tanya apa maksud kalian dengan kata 'hubungan kita'?" tanya Yesung yang sekarang duduk di antara Ryeowook dan Luna. "Aku sudah berbaikan dengan Luna, Hyung!" jelas Ryeowook. "Aku telah menyadari kesalahanku selama ini pada Luna. Dan aku ingin hubugan kami tak seperti dulu lagi Hyung" lanjut Ryeowook.

"Syukurlah, aku senang hubungan kalian membaik" kata Yesug sambil mengelus rambut Ryeowook. "_Ne oppa, _bagaimana kalau sekarang oppa mandi setelah itu kita makan bersama. Aku sudah memasak sedari tadi, tapi aku ingin kita makan bersama. Ya meskipun masakanku tak seenak, Ryeowook oppa" kata Luna. Dengan sedikit dibujuk, akhirnya Yesungpun mau mandi.

.

.

"Tak kusangka masakanmu enak juga!" kata Yesung sambil mengelus pelan perutnya yang terasa penuh akan makanan buatan Luna. "YA! Makananku memang selalu enak" kata Luna tak terima, sedangkan Yesung hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. Iapun beralih ke Ryeowook yang sedang berusaha memotong dagingnya. Iapun lalu merebut pisau dan garpu yang dipakai Ryeowook untuk memotong. Dan akhirnya Yesungpun menyuapi Ryeowook. "Aku bisa makan sendiri Hyung!" kata Ryeowook. "_Anniyo, _sudah lama aku tak menyuapimu. Dan jangan berpikiran kalau aku sedang mengasihimu" kata Yesung lalu menyuapkan daging panggan ke mulut Ryeowook tanpa mendengar jawaban sang 'istri'.

"Oppa, kalau begitu aku akan siap-siap untuk pulang" kata Luna yang ditanggapi anggukan dari Yesung. Luna pun segera berjalan menjauhi Yewook "Hyung, betapa jahatnya aku telah memusuhi Luna?" kata Ryeowook sedih. "Sudahlah sayang, ini bukan semua salahmu. Kau hanya tak ingin aku berpalingkan?" kata Yesung sembari mengusap pelan bibir Ryeowook. "Kau terlalu percaya dir Hyung" kata Ryeowook sambil tertawa kecil. "Jadi kau ingin aku berpaling?" tanya Yesung serius. "_Andwae, _aku hanya ingin denganmu Hyung. Selamanya!" kata Ryeowook sambil memeluk Yesung yang ada di sampingnya.

.

"Wookie oppa, aku pulang _ne! _Aku akan sering-sering kesini" kata Luna yang berada di depan pintu apartemen Yewook.

"_Ne, _kau harus hati-hati. Dan seringlah main kesini, oh ya biar Yesung Hyung mengantarmu ke bawah" kata Ryeowook yang tengah menggendong Jinki yang sedang memainkan mainannya.

"_Aniyo, _aku bisa sendiri. Yesung oppa biar disini saja" kata Luna menolak halus permintaan Ryeowook.

"Aku tak menerima tolakan Luna. Seorang wanita dalam bahaya jika berjalan seorang diri saat malam hari" kata Ryeowook seperti menasehati anaknya.

"Aku setuju dengan Ryeowook. _Kajja _aku antar ke bawah!" kata Yesung.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ryeowook oppa aku pulang dulu _ne! _Jinki sayang _noona _pergi dulu _ne, _kau tak boleh merepotkan umma mu" kata Luna sembari mencium pipi Jinki.

"Kenapa kau menyebutkan kata Noona?" kata Yesung dengan tampang polosnya

"Aku kan masih muda oppa, aku tak ingin Jinki memanggilku dengan sebutan _ahjumma_" kata Luna percaya diri.

"Kau ada-ada saja"

"Baiklah, _annyeong _Wookie oppa!"

"_Ne annyeong"_

**Author POV END**

_Cinta ibarat menggenggam sekuntum mawar, semakin keras kau menggenggam,  
semakin duri menusuk tajam,  
namun semakin kau lembut memegangnya, maka semakin mudah sang mawar  
tebang terbawa angin _

**TBC/END**

**Author Note:**

Huwa... mian banget nih FF jadi gga jelas banget. Ini gegara mikirin Leeteuk oppa mau wamil. Author gga rela buat ngelepasan uri leader kita. Ya sudahlah, toh Leeteuk oppa ngelakuin itu juga untuk kewajibannya sebagai rakyat Korea Setalan. *tepuk tangan*

Nah sekarang beralih ke FF author ya, ehem... author makasih buat kalian yang udah mau baca+review fanfic author. Jeongmal Gomawo banget. Kalian tahu kan kalau semangat author itu dari review kalian Readers, tapi entah kenapa author mikir kalau FF author ini jelek makanya jarang yang ngeriview. Author gga nyalahin para reader kok, author nyadar kalau ini juga gara* kesalahan author yang buat kalian jarang ngeriview. Udah ah author jadi sedih nanti.

Kata terakhir:

_~sarranghaeyo readersdull :*~_


End file.
